Kisedai Love Camp
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Ketika para member Kisedai mengikuti reunion camp yang diadakan oleh Kuroko. Pair : AoKise and AkaKuro, slight : AoKuro/AkaKise/MuraMido/MuraHimu/MidoTaka Genre : Romance, a bit comedy, a bit drama Rate : T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kisedai Love Camp**

**Author : Uchiha Ryuko, Nakahara Ningsih, Lee Diah**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, a bit comedy**

**Rate : Teen – MATURE**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oi Akashi ! Lebih ke kanan!"

"Apa kau buta ? Posisi ini sudah tepat, Daiki ! Aku tidak pernah salah."

"Kurokocchii ! Bisa tolong ambilkan pasak yang- eh? Kurokochhii?! Kau di mana?"

"Kise-kun, jangan berteriak."

"Murasakibara, berhentilah makan dan mulai bekerja-nanodayo."

"Munch..Munch... Haii,Mido-chin...Munch munch."

Teriakan–teriakan dari para makhluk yang biasa disebut Kiseki no Sedai benar-benar mengganggu keseimbangan eksositem yang ada di kawasan _Trieste forbidden forest_. Kawasan hutan ini bukanlah hutan terlarang seperti di film fantasy, di mana ada makhluk mistis seperti troll atau naga yang menghuni hutan ini. Bukan juga karena ada hantu, iblis atau Titan yang akan memakanmu jika kau memasuki hutan ini. Tapi karena hutan ini adalah hutan lindung yang tidak memperbolehkan sembarang orang untuk memasuki hutan ini tanpa ijin dari pihak yang berwenang.

Beruntung, Para kisedai bukanlah orang sembarangan yang mudah dilarang. Berterima kasihlah pada Akashi Seijuuro, mantan kapten Kisedai yang masih ditakuti hingga sekarang. Berkat nama Akashi yang tercantum di akte kelahirannya, membuat sang emperor dapat dengan mudah memperoleh ijin untuk memasuki kawasan hutan terlarang. Semua itu karena request pribadi dari sang mantan bayangan Kisedai, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Semua ini karena Kuroko Tetsuya, sang bayangan yang sudah mengundang para kisedai untuk reuni atau lebih tepatnya camping reunion. Entah apa tujuannya. Mungkin Kuroko ingin mengetes kemampuan para Kisedai untuk bertahan hidup di alam liar. Namun sebenarnya, Kuroko hanya rindu saat-saat tertawa bersama teman lamanya itu. Ia hanya ingin mengembalikan ikatan yang dulu sempat hilang.

"Oi Tetsu! Kenapa aku harus satu tenda dengan si kapten seta-" Death glare dari Akashi membuat Aomine menutup mulutnya. " Umm maksudku, Akashi?" ralat Aomine karena masih ingin hidup.

"Aomine-kun, hasil undian kan sudah disepakati bersama. Terima saja," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Hehehe, Aominecchi pasti ngiri sama aku karena bisa setenda bareng Kurokocchi-ssu," celetuk Kise yang tengah memasang pasak tenda. Membuat sang Ace Kisedai semakin kesal.

"Daiki, cepat pasang tiang penyangganya!" perintah Akashi.

Aomine hanya bisa mengeluh. Mungkin karena amal dan ibadah Aomine yang kurang, hingga nasib buruk membuatnya harus puas satu tenda dengan si emperor sadis, sang kapten iblis, si rambut merah yang manis(?), Akashi Seijuuro. Ia harus puas melihat Kise dan Kuroko berada di tenda yang sama, dan ia tak peduli dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara yang juga satu tenda. Ia hanya peduli dengan nasibnya malam nanti, apa ia bisa tidur dengan iblis di sebelahnya?

Masih menjadi rahasia yang transparan(?) bahwa para kisedai memiliki sebuah kisah cinta yang tak terlihat. Kisah antara Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta. Lalu bagaimana dengan Murasakibara dan Midorima ? Sayangnya Murasakibara terlalu mencintai maiubo nya dan Midorima terlalu menuruti Oha Asa untuk tidak terlibat kisah percintaan seperti itu. Yah walaupun semua juga sudah tahu kalau Murasakibara juga menjalin hubungan dengan Himuro Tatsuya -rekan setimnya- begitu juga Midorima dan Takao Kazunari. Namun tidak ada yang peduli dengan hal itu, karena mereka bukanlah tokoh utama dari cerita kali ini(?)#digampar bola sama Mido+Mura.

"Yosh, akhirnya selesai-ssu," Kise mengelap keringat di dahinya dan menatap puas tenda yang dibangunnya dengan keringat dan air mata(?) bersama Kuroko. Sebuah tenda berwarna orange, berdiri dengan megah meski agak sedikit miring.

"Kise-kun, sepertinya kau memasang pasaknya kurang pas. Lihat, tendanya miring," komentar Kuroko sambil menyesap vanilla shake yang didapat entah dari mana.

"Ahahaha, Kise memang payah. Model payah sepertinya tidak bisa apa-apa selain berdiri di depan kamera dan berpose tidak jelas," komentar Ao yang juga selesai mendirikan tenda bersama Akashi. Sebuah tenda yang terlihat sempurna. Tentu saja Akashi lah yang membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

"Apa? Aominechhi hidoi-ssu. Selain berpose dengan tampan, aku juga bisa basket tau... Aku bahkan bisa meniru gerakan Aominecchi dengan perfect copy milikku," protes Kise.

"Tapi aku tidak ingat kau pernah mengalahkanku dalam one on one sekalipun," respon Aomine.

"Kalau begitu ayo main one on one sekarang! Kali ini aku pasti menang," tantang Kise.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, kalian tidak bisa bermain basket di dalam hutan," komentar Kuroko.

"Kecuali kalian ingin bermain basket di bawah jurang sana, maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengantar kalian berdua," celetuk Akashi dengan tatapan demonnya.

Dan emperor eyes Akashi memang tak pernah gagal membungkam si pasangan berisik (read: AoKise).

Sigh. "Kalau kalian ada waktu bicara, sebaiknya gunakan waktu kalian untuk mepersiapkan makan siang nanodayo," kata Midorima yang juga sudah selesai membangun tenda.

"Eehhh? Sudah siang ya? Pantas saja aku lapar...munch..munch," komentar Mura yang tetap setia bersama snack kesayangannya.

"Kalau begitu Daiki dan Ryouta bertugas mencari kayu bakar. Aku dan Tetsuya akan mencari buah dan makanan lain untuk dimasak. Shintarou dan Atsushi tetap berada di sini untuk menjaga tenda dan mempersiapkan alat masak," perintah Akashi otomatis. Sifatnya yang seorang natural leader, selalu saja membuatnya otomatis mengambil inisiatif untuk memerintah orang lain. Dan satu lagi, titah dari sang emperor adalah absolut.

"Sigh. Merepotkan sekali," meskipun mengeluh, toh Aomine tetap menjalankan perintah sang kapten dan berjalan menjauh sambil menyeret Kise.

"Kalau begitu, kita juga pergi Tetsuya," ajak Akashi.

"Haaii," jawab Kuroko singkat sambil mengikuti langkah Akashi.

"Oiii..Mido-chin, apa tidak apa mereka pergi dengan formasi begitu (read: formasi AoKise AkaKuro)?" tanya Mura.

"Aku tidak peduli-nanodayo. Tapi baik Gemini, Virgo, Sagitarius dan Aquarius hari ini ada di 4 ranking teratas Oha Asa," respon Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Munch ...munch...munch..."

* * *

Kise benci mengakui kalau ia merasa tidak nyaman hanya berdua saja bersama pemuda gelap yang ada di sampingnya. Suasana 'awkward silent' yang tercipta diantara keduanya lah yang membuat pemuda ceria, cerewet dan berisik seperti Kise seperti mati kutu.

"Aominecchi/Kise!"

JLEB. Entah kenapa, keheningan yang tiba-tiba pecah diantara keduanya terasa seperti tusukan pedang yang menghujam punggung keduanya. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya terasa seperti gunting merah kesayangan Akashi yang hampir menembus mata keduanya. Rasanya begitu menegangkan dan menakutkan.

"A-aominechhi duluan-ssu," ujar Kise canggung.

"Tidak, kau duluan yang ngomong," respon Ao menolak.

"Nggak, Aominecchi duluan-ssu," ujar Kise tak mau mengalah.

"Tch, aku akan diam sampai kau bicara dulu," respon Ao masih tetap keras kepala.

"Ahahaha, Aominecchi tetap keras kepala seperti dulu ya," akhirnya Kise membuka pembicaraan. "Aku jadi kangen main _one on one_ bareng Aominecchi," lanjut Kise pelan.

"Haa? Aku tak pernah keberatan meladenimu bermain one on one sekarang juga jika memang bisa. Tapi kalau kita kabur dari sini sekarang, aku khawatir si iblis Akashi akan mengoyak perut kita berdua hidup-hidup," komentar Ao sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Lagipula, kau yang sekarang tidak akan pernah menang melawanku." tambah Ao sambil tersenyum sinis.

Kise menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Matanya yang sejak tadi menatap ke bawah berpindah ke manik biru tua yang ada di depannya. Manik madu yang biasanya memberi tatapan ceria dan hangat seketika berubah menjadi dingin, tajam dan tersirat sebuah kesedihan.

"Aominecchi, selama ini aku selalu mengidolakanmu dan terus mengejarmu karena kau adalah orang pertama yang menjadi inspirasiku. Kau adalah alasanku mencintai basket. Tapi aku juga tahu... Kalau aku terus mengejarmu, aku tak akan bisa mengalahkanmu, karena itulah mulai sekarang aku..."

GREP !

"Dont give up on me, Kise," Saat itu juga Aomine menarik Kise ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Kise membeku dan hampir lupa dengan lanjutan kalimatnya barusan.

Aomine tidak tahu apa yang ingin Kise katakan, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata Kise barusan. Aomine sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, perasaan Kise padanya bukanlah sekedar kekaguman biasa. Tapi sebuah perasaan yang bisa disebut sebagai cinta pertama. Aomine juga tahu, bahwa selama ini Kise berusaha menutupi perasaanya dan berusaha membatasi dirinya sendiri untuk tetap bersikap biasa pada Aomine. Ia bahkan juga tahu, kalau Kise selalu tersakiti melihat kedekatannya bersama Kuroko sewaktu di Teikou. Dan ia benci mengakui bahwa saat itu masih terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada Kise.

"Aominecchi? Kenapa kau memelukku?" Kise sudah kembali pada mode topengnya. Mode tersenyum dan tanpa beban ala Kise Ryouta. Terkadang Aomine sangat membenci sisi Kise yang satu ini.

Sigh. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat cari kayu bakarnya atau Akashi akan memasak kita berdua untuk menu makan siangnya," komentar Aomine begitu melepaskan Kise dan berjalan menjauh.

Sebuah senyum samar terukir di wajah Kise ketika melihat Aomine yang mulai berjalan pergi menjauhinya. Rasa sakit yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Rasa sakit karena sesuatu yang palsu.

Ah, Kise kembali merasakannya. Padahal ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak megejarnya lagi. Tapi kenapa laki-laki itu malah berhenti dan seolah menunggu Kise untuk kembali mengejarnya? Apa Kise akan merasakan kembali pahitnya sebuah kesia-sian?

_Sigh, First love is never work, right ?_

_But why ? Why he feels quite desperate ? He really desperately in love with that person._

_Love is quite cruel.. yet, it feels so addicted._

"Aominecchi, kau ini memang kejam."

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain Akashi dan Kuroko pergi mencari buah ke bagian dalam hutan. Bahkan bukan hanya buah saja, tapi Akashi juga berniat berburu kelinci kalau ada _#eh, memangnya mereka nggak bawa bekal apa, ya? kok sampai harus nyari-nyari segala. _

" Akashi-kun, sepertinya buah ini enak." Kuroko menunjukkan buah yang baru saja dia makan pada Akashi.

" Kau dapat dari mana itu, Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam ingin tahu. Dia seolah tak ingin buah yang baru saja Kuroko makan adalah buah beracun.

" Hmm ... Aku memetiknya di sana." Kuroko menunjukkan pohon buah itu dengan telunjuknya.

Akashi mengikuti arah telunjuk Kuroko. " Itu tidak beracun?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. " Cobalah ini!" Kuroko memberikan satu buah pada Akashi.

Akashi menerimanya dan memastikan kalau buah itu tidak beracun sehingga tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Kuroko, orang yang paling dia sayangi diantara para Kisedai.

" Kress ..." Akashi menghentikan sejenak gigitannya untuk menikmati rasanya. " Kress ..." Digigitan kedua dia seolah berpikir sesuatu. Lalu, menggigit buahnya lagi.

" Ini tidak enak!" Akashi membuang buah yang sudah dia makan. " Jangan makan itu, Tetsuya!"

" Hmm ... tapi, ini enak Akashi-kun. Bahkan kau sudah memakannya tadi, kan?" Kuroko masih menikmati buahnya.

" Bukankah aku bilang ini tidak enak dan memintamu untuk tidak memakannya?" Akashi menatap Kuroko intens.

Kuroko yang mendapat tatapan intens dari Akashi langsung _blushing_ dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan mematikan yang biasa diberikan Akashi pada musuh-musuhnya atau orang lain. Tapi ... tatapan yang lain. Tatapan yang membuat orang meleleh. Terutama Kuroko.

" Hmm ... tapi ..."

" Lupakan buah itu dan cari lagi yang lain!" Akashi kembali berjalan dan membiarkan Kuroko mengikutinya di belakang.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah memasuki bagian hutan yang paling dalam. Buah yang mereka dapatkan juga sudah cukup untuk makan mereka berenam kecuali Murasakibara menghabiskan semuanya nanti.

" Ini sudah cukup, Tetsuya! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Akashi.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kuroko. Akashi melihat ke belakangnya dan tak mendapati Kuroko di sana. Akashi panik dan takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kuroko. Karena meski hawa keberadaan Kuroko tipis dan hampir semua orang tak bisa merasakannya, tapi Akashi berbeda. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa merasakan keberadaan Kuroko. Karena dialah yang pertama kali menemukan Kuroko, si bayangan.

" Tetsuya!" teriak Akashi mencari Kuroko.

" Aku di sini, Akashi-kun!" tiba-tiba Kuroko keluar dari bagian hutan yang lain sembari membawa seekor kelinci. " Apa ini cukup untuk berenam, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko datar.

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko, langsung tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekatinya.

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi begitu saja?!" tanya Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam.

" Hmm ... aku hanya mau mencari makanan tambahan," jawab Kuroko masih tak menyadari ketakutan Akashi sewaktu dia pergi.

" Tak ada yang memintamu untuk mencari itu, kan?"

" Tapi ... aku ... *chu*."

Akashi langsung mencium kilat Kuroko yang membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Menghilang begitu saja!" ucap Akashi.

" Hmm ... Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Aku minta maaf," jawab Kuroko masih dalam pelukan Akashi.

Adegan saling memeluk ala teletubbies oleh AkaKuro terganggu karena hari sudah semakin menjelang sore.

" Kita harus kembali! Ayo!" Akashi menuntun Kuroko balik ke tenda mereka.

* * *

" Mido-chin, kenapa mereka lama sekali? Aku sudah lapar," keluh Murasakibara yang menunggu keempat anggota Kisedai mencari makan dan kayu bakar.

" Kau sudah menghabiskan semua persediaan makanan kita dan masih bilang kalau kau lapar?!" seru Midorima kesal melihat Murasakibara yang sudah menghabiskan persediaan makanan mereka. Mengingat sejak awal, dia terus saja makan dan makan. Tanpa mempedulikan yang lainnya.

" Yang kumakan tadi hanya makanan ringan. Jadi, tidak mengenyangkan," jawab Murasakibara melihat bungkus-bungkus kosong cemilan yang sudah dia habiskan. Kini, semua cemilan itu sudah menjadi sampah dan membuat mulut Murasakibara terasa gatal karena tak ada makanan yang bisa dia makan.

Ah, andai saja Midorima itu daging empuk yang enak seperti daging ayam atau sapi, pasti Murasakibara sudah menghabiskannya. Tapi, sayang Midorima hanyalah daging hambar penggemar oha asa yang selalu membawa _lucky item_-nya kemana-mana.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda mereka berempat yang bertugas untuk mencari makan dan kayu bakar kembali sementara waktu sudah menjelang sore.

" Aku lapaaaaarrrrr!" teriak Murasakibara memegang perutnya.

" Diamlah! Kau bisa memakan rumput itu kalau kau mau!" kata Midorima menunjuk rumput-rumput yang tak jauh darinya.

" Ah, kau jahat Mido-chin. Aku bukan sapi yang harus makan rumput!" tolak Murasakibara seolah merajuk.

" Tak ada yang mengatakan kalau kau sapi." Midorima membetulkan kaca matanya.

" Tadi kau mengatakannya. Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau tidur saja!" Murasakibara langsung berbaring di tempatnya dan mulai menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Setidaknya dengan begitu, Midorima tak akan mendengar keluhan-keluhan tidak penting dari Murasakibara tentang makanan.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Midorima masih belum melihat tanda-tanda keempat makhluk itu akan kembali. Sesekali dia melihat Murasakibara yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"kita semua repot begini karena Akashi nanodayo." Gumam Midorima mengingat perdebatan kecil mereka sebelum berangkat camping.

**Its time to Flashback!**

_Klik_

_Kuroko menekan tombol send pada HP nya. Mengirimkan pesan pada kelima mantan anggota __Kiseki no Sedai__ lainnya. Kuroko berniat mengajak mereka untuk camping di gunung._

_Satu menit, dua menit, sampai lima menit, first reply accepted. Dan tentu saja itu dari Kise yang menjelaskan dia sangat senang jika bisa camping bersama. Beberapa jam kemudian Kuroko menerima balasan dari Midorima, Murasakibara dan Aomine. Sisanya tinggal Akashi. Tapi mau ditunggu berapa jam juga, sepertinya Akashi tidak berniat untuk membalas pesan Kuroko._

_Keesokan paginya._

_Kuroko sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit di tempat janjian, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kelima temannya itu._

"_Kurokochhi!" Kise berlari dari kejauhan mendekati Kuroko sambil membawa koper besar #memangnya dia pikir mau liburan ke Hawaii?_

"_Huff…huff, maaf Kurokochhi huff… huff.." kise masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali._

"_Aku terlambat karena ada sedikit masalah dengan para fans di perjalanan-ssu." Jelas Kise. Kuroko tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kise karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan koper besar yang Kise bawa._

"_Ah, ini berisi barang-barangku dan beberapa bekal. ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan-ssu." Jelas Kise yang sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kuroko._

_Beberapa menit kemudian Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Aomine datang secara bergantian._

"_Maaf terlambat. Aku kesulitan menemukan lucky item ku untuk hari ini.." Yah begitulah alasan Midorima._

_Next_

"_Munch… munch… maaf terlambat, aku kesulitan menemukanmu Kuro-chin, munch…munch.."_

"_Jangan bohong, bilang saja kau terlalu asyik berbelanja cemilan!" protes Kise menunjuk kantong besar berisi cemilan yang dibawa Murasakibara._

"_Dan berhentilah makan saat kau bicara." Tambah Midorima._

_Next_

"_Yawn…. Maaf aku terjebak macet." Kata Aomine dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk._

"_Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bangun kesiangan-ssu."_

"_Lagipula kau kemari naik kereta. Jadi tidak mungkin terjebak macet." Celetuk Midorima._

"_Munch… munch… hm… munch…" Murasakibara hanya manggut-manggut._

_Dan yang terakhir adalah Akashi._

"_Kali ini apa alasanmu Akashicchi?"_

"_I don't need an __e__xcuse for being late." Seperti biasa, Akashi suka seenaknya sendiri._

_Akashi melihat barang bawaan mereka satu-persatu. Kise dengan koper besarnya, Midorima dengan ransel yang SEDIKIT lebih kecil dari koper Kise, Murasakibara dengan ransel sedangnya, tapi masalahnya dia menenteng bungkusan super besar berisi cemilan. Yang terlihat santai hanya Kuroko yang hanya membawa ransel berukuran NORMAL, sedang Aomine karena terlalu malas, dia hanya membawa ransel berukuran super kecil._

"_Ryouta, apa isi kopermu?" tanya Akashi._

"_Nee… beberapa baju milikku dan perbekalan. Memangnya kenapa Akashichhi?"_

"_Tinggalkan itu di sini. Kau hanya cukup membawa BEBERAPA pakaian." Perintah Akashi menekankan pada kata 'beberapa' karena dia tahu Kise selalu membawa banyak pakaian._

"_Heee? Lalu bagaimana dengan perbekalannya-ssu?"_

"_Tidak perlu. Di gunung ada banyak tumbuhan yang bisa dimakan, kita juga bisa berburu atau memancing."_

"_Ok, kebetulan aku juga sudah bawa alat pancing." Kata Kise lega. Akhirnya ada juga barang bawaannya yang berguna._

"_Itu juga tidak perlu. Cukup pakaian saja."_

"_Heeee? Lalu bagaimana kita akan menangkap ikannya-ssu?"_

"_Dengan tangan." Jawab Akashi dengan singkat, padat dan tajam. Setelah selesai berdebat dengan Kide kini giliran Midorima yang mendapatkan perhatian dari sang Emperor._

"_Apa isi ransel mu Shintarou?"_

"_Some cloth__es__ and my lucky item." Jawab Midorima sambil mengeluarkan Manekineko berukuran raksasa._

"_Kau memabawa ransel besar hanya untuk benda itu?" komentar Aomine yang masih saja terlihat mengantuk._

"_Carilah ukuran yang lebih kecil, atau aku akan menghancurkan benda itu seperti aku akan menghancurkan kehidupanmu tiga hari kedepan." Perintah Akashi tajam._

_Gulp_

_Next! Its your turn Murasakibara!_

_Akashi melihat barang bawaan Murasakibara. Ransel sedang yang MUNGKIN berisi pakaian, dan bungkusan raksasa berisi cemilan._

"_Atsushi, kau bisa memilih. Ranselmu atau cemilan." Kata Akashi. Untuk beberapa orang normal mungkin akan langsung memilih pakaian yang ada di ransel. Beberapa orang normal lainnya akan sedikit GALAU mau pilih mana. Tapi pilihan Akashi merupakan pilihan mudah bagi Murasakibara. Dalam hitungan detik, tanpa perlu berfikir ataupun menimbang Murasakibara melempar tas berisi pakaiannya dan lebih memilih cemilannya._

"_Are You seri__o__us!" komentar Kise tidak percaya._

_Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko dan Aomine._

"_Aku rasa tidak ada masalah dengan Tetsuya. Dan aku bahkan tidak mau tahu apa yang ada di dalam ransel kecilmu, Daiki."_

"_Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat? Aku sudah mulai bosan." Aomine mulai tidak sabar._

"_Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Akashi._

_Jadi kesimpulannya Kise mengompres barang bawaannya hingga menjadi ransel sedang. Midorima dengan berat hati membawa ukuran manekineko yang super kecil. Murasakibara? Jangan ditanya. Jika bukan karena kebaikan Kuroko yang besedia membawakan pakaian Murasakibara di ransel miliknya, mungkin Murasakibara tidak akan berganti kostum selama tiga hari kedepan._

"_Kurokochhi, bukankah kita hanya akan camping?" bisik Kise pada Kuroko saat mereka akan berangkat._

"_Yah seingatku, begitulah pesan yang aku kirimkan pada kalian."_

"_Aku rasa Akashichhi salah membaca pesanmu."_

"_Hm.. mungkin. Sepertinya Akashi-kun mengartikannya sebagai survival training."kata Kuroko santai._

**End of Flashback**

"Aominechhi, jalanlah lebih pelan. Apa kau mau aku ketinggalan di hutan dan tersesat lagi-ssu?" terdengar suara ribut Kise semakin mendekat.

"Akhirnya mereka kembali juga, nanodayo." Midorima bangkit dan mendekati Aomine serta Kise.

"Kalian hanya mencari kayu bakar, tapi kenapa lama sekali?" gerutu Midorima.

"Tanyakan pada Kise. Jika dia tidak tersesat, aku tidak perlu membuang waktuku untuk mencarinya."

"Waa… Aominechhi kejam sekali-ssu. Aku tidak akan tersesat jika kau tidak meninggalkanku."

"Kau jalan terlalu lambat."

"Aominechhi yang jalan terlalu cepat."

Singkat cerita Kise dan Aomine terus saja berdebat sampai sang Emperor datang dan melerai mereka yang tentu saja dengan cara _ala_ Akashi.

"Jadi mau kita apakan hewan-hewan ini?" tanya Midorima sambil menunjuk tiga ekor kelinci, dua ekor tupai, dan tiga ekor ayam liar.

"Aku merasa tempat ini sudah mirip penampungan hewan." Komentar Aomine yang tidak penting.

"Mereka sepertinya enak." Kata Murasakibara menatap hewan-hewan tersebut sambil ngeces karena saking laparnya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa menangkap begitu banyak hewan?" kata Midorima.

"Berterimakasihlah pada _lack of presence_ milik Kuroko." Kata Akashi. Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop seolah berkata 'ah, jadi berpengaruh juga pada hewan'.

"Tapi ini kan kawasan hutan lindung. Aku rasa bukan ide bagus untuk memakan hewan-hewan ini nanodayo."

"Like I care." Kata Murasakibara cuek.

"Waa… mereka telalu kawaii-ssu. Aku tidak rela jika mereka harus dijadikan makanan." Kata Kise sambil memeluk kelici yang fluffy dan imut itu.

"Aku tidak mau kelaparan." Kata Murasakibara.

"Masak Ayamnya saja. Bukankah kita biasa makan ayam?" kata Kise.

"Itu namanya diskriminasi terhadap ayam Kise-kun." Kali ini Kuroko yang berkomentar tidak jelas.

"Aku yang menangkap mereka. Jadi aku yang akan memutuskan." Kata Akashi menengahi semua perdebatan ini dengan Aura Emperornya.

Pada akhirnya pemenangnya adalah Kise. Akashi memutuskan untuk memasak ketiga ayam untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya itu karena bujukan dari Kuroko.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita memancing besok, karena aku tetap tidak mau makan kelinci dan tupai yang imut ini." Kata Kise di tengah-tengah proses memasak. Yang lain hanya memasang tampang yang seolah berkata 'like I care'.

"Apa masih belum matang?" Murasakibara bertanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Aku tahu kau lapar, tapi bersabarlah sedikit nanodayo." Kata Midorima.

"Membosankan sekali." celetuk Aomine.

"Kau memang selalu bosan setiap saat-ssu."

"Mungkin sambil menunggu kita bisa melakukan sedikit permainan." Kata Kuroko.

"Ide yang bagus Tetsuya."

-To be continued-

Mind to review ?

Huwee... ini fict belum kelihatan plot nya ya ? Gomen ssu yo, ini ff cuma pelampiasan stress dari 3 author yg sedang butuh refreshing hehehe... Btw , most of AoKise moment,saya yg bikin, jd pasti rada2 lebay dan men dramatisir, harap maklum-ssu yo :3

Nah, update nya per minggu-ssu, makin banyak review, makin cepat update, sankyu~

Regards

Ryuko


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kisedai Love Camp**

**Author : Uchiha Ryuko, Nakahara Ningsih, Lee Diah**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, a bit comedy**

**Rate : Teen – MATURE**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hmm, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain... " Kuroko terus merogoh isi tasnya yang berukuran sedang. Alisnya berkerut heran menatap benda yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Pocky?"

"Hee...Kuro-chin ternyata masih punya makanan," ujar Murasakibara sambil menatap pocky Kuroko dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aku tidak ingat membawa benda ini." Kuroko kembali merogoh tasnya dan menemukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan pesan singkat.

_Kuroko, permainan kartu itu membosankan. Gunakan ini untuk permainan yang lebih menantang. __**Kagami.**_

_Kresss. _

Itu bukanlah suara Mura yang sedang memakan kripik kentang atau suara titan yang memakan manusia, tapi itu adalah suara kertas malang yang diremas oleh Kuroko. Di dalam otaknya, Kuroko sudah memikirkan ratusan cara yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyiksa Bakagami. Tentu saja, menggunakan nigou untuk menteror Bakagami masuk dalam daftar utama.#astaga, ternyata Kuro ketularan sadisnya Aka.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Nothing. Maaf Akashi-kun, aku lupa membawa kartu untuk permainan ini," jawab Kuroko singkat sambil meletakan pocky nista pemberian Kagami. Tangan Murasakibara sudah siap untuk membelai pocky yang sangat ia cintai(?), namun gunting merah Akashi sudah lebih dulu memblokir akses Mura.

"Jangan sentuh itu, Atsushi," ujar Akashi. "Aku punya ide yang bagus," lanjut Akashi dengan aura demon yang tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuh sang emperor.

"Hee... tapi aku lapar, Aka-chin," rengek Mura putus asa.

"Emm..Akashi-kun. Berikan saja pocky nya pada Murasakibara-kun. Sepertinya dia sangat kelaparan," ucap Kuroko datar.

Smirk. Sebuah senyum khas dewa kematian.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou. Cepat ke sini. Kita lakukan sesuatu yang menarik," Perintah Akashi.

"Huh?" Aomine lagi-lagi hanya menguap malas seperti sapi, namun toh dia tetap tak bisa melawan perintah Akashi karena masih sayang nyawa.

Kise dan Midorima yang sibuk memasak menuruti Akashi karena tidak mau cari masalah. Akhirnya para Kisedai warna warni itu pun berkumpul dan berdebar-debar menunggu perintah kematian(?) dari sang kapten iblis.

"Kita akan bermain pocky game. Yang kalah akan mendapatkan hukuman," ucap Akashi santai.

"What? Pocky game? Oi Akashi! Kau pikir kita sedang dalam acara mencari cinta?" seru Aomine malas karena mendengar kata hukuman.

"Aomine benar nanodayo. Lagipula aku sedang sibuk memasak dan tidak punya waktu untuk bermain," ujar Midorima sambil mengacungkan sendok masaknya layaknya ibu rumah tangga(?)

"Po-pocky game? Itu kan..." tak tahu kenapa Kise malah blushing sendiri.

Smirk. Lagi-lagi senyum menakutkan itu kembali muncul.

"Daiki, kau tidak mau bermain karena takut kalah kan?" respon Akashi santai."Lalu Shintarou, aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk tidak ikut bermain kali ini karena kau yang paling cocok untuk tugas memasak," lanjut Akashi tanpa dosa.

"Sigh," Midorima hanya mengeluh.

"Apa? Enak saja! Aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun. The only one who can defeat me is me," respon Ao sombong.

"Hm, baiklah kita lihat saja nanti, Daiki. Aku yakin Ryouta dan Atsushi akan dengan senang hati ikut dalam permainan ini. Dan Tetsuya, kau akan ikut bermain suka atau tidak." Akashi berkata tanpa memberi kesempatan yang lain untuk memprotes.

"Oke, ada 5 stik di sini. Ada dua warna berbeda dari 5 stik ini. Untuk setiap giliran, yang mendapat dua warna berbeda, maka dua orang itulah yang akan bermain pocky game ini. Dan aku rasa kalian sudah tahu bagaimana cara memainkan pocky nya,. Jika ada yang mendapat giliran dan kalah tiga kali berturut-turut maka akan mendapatkan hukuman," jelas Akashi membuat aturannya sendiri.

Aomine hanya ber 'hm' ria dan ga peduli soal aturannya. Pokoknya dia pasti menang. Muraskibara hanya fokus pada pocky yang ada di tangan Akashi. Pokoknya dia Cuma pengen makan pocky. Kise merasa jantungnya dag dig dug karena tegang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau nanti dia dapat giliran bersama Aomine? Dia masih belum siap melepaskan ciuman pertamanya.

"Anoo..Akashi-kun, apa hukuman untuk yang kalah?" tanya Kuroko.

"Yang kalah..." Akashi memberi jeda untuk menambah kesan horor. "Hukumannya akan kupikirkan nanti malam saat courage test."

Gubrak ! semua langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah suara Midorima yang terjatuh karena ndongkol dengan jawaban Akashi.

"I-Its not like I care with your game or else nanodayo," respon Midorima sebelum ditanya.

Sementara yang lain hanya sweatdrop dan memberi tatapan: ah, dasar tsundere.

Akhirnya permainan dimulai. Yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah Aomine dan Kuroko. Keduanya sudah bersiap dengan pocky di masing-masing ujungnya.

"Tetsu, aku tidak akan kalah."

"..."

Kress. Gigitan pertama, keduanya masih bertahan.

Kress gigitan kedua. Jarak keduanya semakin dekat.

Kress. Gigitan ketiga. Jarak bibir keduanya tinggal satu senti !

Kress. Kuroko sudah tidak tahan dengan bau mulut Aomine Daiki.

"Hahaha...aku yang menang, Tetsu." Seru Aomine bangga.

"Tidak apa Tetsuya. Aku tahu siapapun tidak akan mau mengorbankan ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang lupa kapan terakhir ia gosok gigi," komentar Akashi menghibur Kuroko. Sementara Ao hanya marah-marah mendengar komentar Akashi.

Oke , kita lanjutkan ke giliran ke dua adalah Murasakibara dan Kise. Dengan sangat bersemangat, Mura langsung mengambil 15 buah pocky untuk digigit. Namun tentu saja, sang emperor Akashi sudah mencegahnya sebelum itu terjadi.

"Cukup satu saja, Atsushi," ujar Akashi lembut. Dan Mura tak pernah menolak perintah Akashi.

"Kise-chin. Kurasa aku yang akan mencuri ciuman pertamamu," komentar Mura menatap Kise yang tegang. "Ah, aku akan minta maaf mada Muro-chin saat pulang nanti," komentar Mura pada dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya sudah bersiap dengan pocky di ujung mulutnya masing-masing.

Kress. Gigitan pertama Kise dan Mura masih bertahan.

Kress. Gigitan kedua wajah keduanya semakin dekat. Entah kenapa bagi Kise, wajah Mura terlihat seperti titan yang sedang lapar, hingga membuatnya semakin tegang. Kise melirik Ao yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Kress. Gigitan ketiga Kise sudah menjauh dan menangis di pojokan.

"Huwaaa.. aku tak bisa mengorbankan ciuman pertamaku-ssu. Aku merasa seperti mengkhianati fansku," komentar Kise sambil menggaruk pepohonan di sisi hutan. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah bodoh sang model.

Oke, langsung ke giliran ketiga. Dan sepertinya Kise Ryouta lupa membawa lucky item untuk gemini. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat giliran dan sialnya ia harus mendapat giliran dengan Aomine.

"Sigh. Kenapa aku harus melawanmu dalam permainan bodoh ini? Sudah jelas aku akan menang," komentar Ao tanpa dosa.

"Aominecchi, aku tidak akan kalah-ssu,"

"Then, Your first kiss will be mine," balas Ao sambil menggigit pocky dan menatap Kise dengan intens.

Kress. Gigitan pertama, Kise Ryouta masih bisa bertahan.

Kress. Gigitan kedua, jantungnya mulai deg-degan dan tubuhnya mulai keringetan.

Kress. Gigitan ketiga, ia mulai teringat pada kenangan saat Aomine menolak cintanya semasa SMP.

Kress. Gigitan ke empat, Kise sudah mundur dengan wajah memerah.

"See? Yo cant defeat me, Kise" respon Ao sambil mengunyah sisa pocky di mulutnya. Sementara Kise yang biasanya berisik hanya membisu tak merespon Ao.

Bohong kalau gemini berada di peringkat 4 teratas Oha-Asa. Buktinya, sang gemini Kisedai, Kise Ryouta terus mengalami kesialan selama game ini. Di giliran ke empat, dia harus menghadapi sang emperor manis nan sadis, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ayo mulai, Ryouta," ajak Akashi yang sudah siap dengan pocky di mulutnya.

Kise hanya bisa membeku saking takutnya. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Mau menang ataupun kalah, sama-sama akan membawanya dalam kematian. Kalau lanjut, ia akan mencium si dewa kematian. Kalau kalah, nyawanya akan dicabut sang dewa kematian(read: hukuman dari Akashi)

"A-akashichii..a-aku..." Kise masih belum bisa lari dari ilusi sang emperor.

Kress. Tanpa diduga Akashi sudah memulai aksinya. Sedangkan Kise hanya bisa membeku karena tegang.

Kress. Gigitan kedua, Kise masih terdiam dengan ekspresi pasrah.

Kress. Gigitan ketiga, Kise semakin tak bisa lari dari mata heterochrome Akashi yang memabukan (read: menakutkan).

Kress. Gigigtan ke empat...

"Stoppppp !" Aomine menarik tubuh Kise yang hampir tak bernyawa(?) menjauh dari dari Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak boleh menggunakan emperor eyes untuk melawan Kise-kun," Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Akashi dengan ekspresi datar. "Lihat, dia sampai membeku begitu," lanjut Kuroko tidak senang.

Akashi berpaling dan menatap kedua manik baby blue Kuroko dengan intens. Sebuah senyum misterius ia kirimkan pada Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, jangan bilang kau cemburu padaku."Akashi mengambil sebuah pocky dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. "Mau main denganku?"

"Tapi..." Kuroko mencoba meminta pembelaan pada anggota Kisedai yang lain. Murasakibara sedang sibuk berlovey dovey dengan pocky yang berhasil ia curi dari Akashi(yang sedang sibuk menggoda Kuroko). Aomine sedang sibuk meneriaki Kise yang sedang pingsan karena terkena efek dari Akashi. Midorima sedang sibuk memainkan perannya sebagai ibu2 yang sedang memasak.

"Tetsuya..." panggilan perintah dari sang emperor.

Terpaksa Kuroko menerima pocky dari Akashi dan mulai menggigit ujungya. Ah sial, semua karena Kagami yang malah menukar kartu remi(?) dengan bungkusan pocky di tasnya.

Kress. Gigitan pertama Kuroko dan Akashi masih bertahan.

Kress. Gigitan kedua, Kuroko mulai merasa tegang dan deg degan.

Kress. Gigitan ketiga Kuroko mulai bisa merasakan hangat nafas dari Akashi. Aroma khas dari sang emperor pun membuat otaknya semakin kosong tak terkendali.

Kress. Gigitan ke empat dan...

TRANG TRANG TRANG !

"Makanan sudah siap nanodayo !"

Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Midorima. Kuroko sudah berhsil kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dalam sekejap, dengan sedikit kemampuan vanishing drive, Kuroko sudah berhasil kabur dari Akashi dan bergabung dengan Midorima cs.

OH DAMN ! Hot scene gagal di dilakukan !

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXX**

Para kisedai menyantap makanan masing-masing dengan damai. Setidaknya masakan Midorima tidak mengecewakan seperti masakan Aida yang membuat anggota Seirin muntah-muntah. Bahkan Murasakibara sudah menambah makanannya sebanyak 3 kali. Wow... wow... itu karena Mukkun kelaparan atau memang rakus, ya? haha...

" Murasakichii... makannya pelan-pelan. Kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya nanti kalau menambah terus," protes Kise melihat Mukkun sudah menambah makanannya sebanyak tiga kali dan hampir menjadi empat.

Murasakibara tidak mempedulikan protes Kise dan terus menikmati makanannya. Itulah Mukkun yang mempedulikan apapun kecuali makanan.

Begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, dan Kuroko dengan santai menikmati makanan masing-masing. Tidak mempedulikan kerakusan Mukkun dan protesan-protesan Kise yang tak pernah bisa diam semenjak mulai makan. Sepertinya Kise ini orang yang tak bisa diam sedetik pun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan para kisedai telah habis. Bahkan tak tersisa sedikit pun. Entah karena mereka sedang kelaparan atau memang masakan Midorima enak, ya? Entahlah. Hanya mereka yang tahu.

" Ryouta, kau cuci semuanya," perintah Akashi menatap tajam Kise.

" Ne?! Kenapa harus aku? Murasakibarachii yang makan paling banyak. Kenapa tidak dia?" protes Kise.

" Karena kau yang tidak pernah bisa diam!" jawab Akashi menatap intens. " Cuci atau ..." Aura demon Akashi keluar.

Kise langsung mengkerut dan mengambil semua peralatan makanan mereka. Karena tak ingin berlama-lama menghadapi tatapan maut Akashi, Kise segara kabur ke sungai untuk mencuci semuanya.

" Ryouta, tunggu!" seru Akashi yang langsung menghentikan langkah Kise. Dengan takut, Kise membalikkan badannya menghadap Akashi.

" Kali ini apa lagi, Akashichii?" tanya Kise takut-takut.

" Simpan bicaramu sampai nanti malam. Saat courage test dimana hukumanmu aku putuskan!" perintah Akashi.

Kise mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. " Apa maksudmu, Akashichii? Aku tidak mengerti."

" Itu artinya kau tidak boleh bicara sampai nanti malam, Kise," ujar Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

" Apa?! Tidak boleh bicara? Mana mungkin? Aku, kan ..."

" Dimulai dari sekarang! Dan cepat pergi!" perintah Akashi dingin.

" A..." Kise langsung menutup mulutnya kembali begitu melihat tatapan dingin Akashi. Dengan wajah lesu dan gerutuan di dalam hati, Kise membalikkan badan dan pergi ke sungai untuk melakukan perintah Akashi yang pertama.

"_Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh bicara? Aku, kan juga punya hak," gerutu Kise dalam hati. _

" Daiki, awasi Ryiuta!" perintah Akashi pada Aomine.

" Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Tetsu atau Midorima saja?" protes Aomine menolak.

" Kau. Temani. Ryouta. Kurang jelas?!"

Sama seperti Kise, dengan enggan Aomine pergi menyusul Kise ke sungai. Bukan untuk membantunya tapi untuk mengawasi Kise agar melanggar perintah Akashi yang kedua yaitu berbicara.

Akashi ini ada-ada saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kise yang super cerewet disuruh diam? Kira-kira apa Kise sanggup, ya menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara? Ah, itu kita bahas nanti saja. Sekarang kita kembali ke keempat Kisedai yang masih ada di tenda.

" Tetsuya, ikut aku!" Akashi menarik Kuroko masuk ke dalam tenda tanpa mempedulikan Midorima dan Murasakibara.

" Tapi, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya tapi tidak jadi karena sudah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Akashi.

" *sigh* Apa dia sengaja melakukannya?" gerutu Midorima melihat Akashi yang sudah masuk ke dalam tenda bersama dengan Kuroko.

" Ah, aku kenyang dan ingin tidur. Terima kasih Mido-chin," kata Murasakibara yang langsung masuk ke dalam tendanya.

Kejamnya mereka bertiga, meninggalkan Midorima sendirian di depan tenda.

" Apa-apaan mereka?" Midorima menatapa kedua tenda tempat Murasakibara dan AkaKuro berada sembari membetulkan kaca matanya. #Midorima tak pernah lupa dengan kaca matanya, ya.

Tepat saat itu, terdengar nada panggilan dari handphone Midorima dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Midorima langsung mengangkatnya.

" Moshi-moshi."

" Shin-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Terdengar suara Takao di seberang saluran.

" Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu kau tanyai keadaannya," jawab Midorima ketus.

" Ah, dasar Tsundere. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Meskipun kau bersama dengan para member Kisedai tapi bukan berarti kau ..."

" _Shut up, _Takao!" seru Midorima memotong kalimat Takao yang seperti kekasih yang sedang mencemaskan kekasihnya.

" Ah, Shin-chan memang ..." Belum sempat Takao melanjutkan kalimatnya, Midorima sudah memutus sambungannya.

" Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau cemaskan setiap waktu," gumam Midorima seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam tenda menyusul Mukkun.

**xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

Sementara itu, di jalan menuju sungai ...

Kise hanya bisa diam berjalan berdampingan dengan Aomine. Dan bodohnya Aomine, bukannya membantu Kise membawa peralatan makan mereka, dia justru dengan santainya hanya berjalan dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Dasar Ahoumine! XD

Lama-lama berjalan berdampingan dengan Aomine, membuat Kise tak nyaman. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan mengusir Aomine untuk kembali ke tenda, namun dia tak bisa karena hukuman Akashi.

" _Akashichii, hidoi-ssu," umpat Kise dalam hati. " Kenapa harus Aominechii yang menemaniku? Kenapa bukan Kurokochii saja?" _

Kise diam-diam melirik Aomine, namun yang dilirik seolah tak peduli dan terus saja menatap lurus ke depan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sungai, dan Kise langsung menurunkan peralatan yang dia bawa, mencucinya.

**xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kuroko yang kini berada di tenda dengan Akashi.

"I wanna eat my dessert." Kata Akashi mendekati Kuroko yang semakin terpojok di dalam tenda.

"Ah… tapi aku tidak punya dessert untukmu. Kau bisa bertanya pada Murasakibara-kun. Mungkin dia masih punya cemilan atau dessert untukmu, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko polos.

"Ck, aku ingin dessert yang berbeda. Ittadakimasu…" Akashi menarik Kuroko lebih dekat padanya.

"Matte, Aka… mbb." Belum sempat Kuroko melawan Akashi sudah mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko.

Ow ow ow…. Akashi memberikan French kiss pada Kuroko. Baiklah, author terlalu polos jadi tidak bisa menjelaskan secara detail. Intinya, ciuman mereka begitu panas, hot, dan memabukkan. Membuat Kuroko tanpa sadar melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang emperor, seolah berharap ciuman yang lebih dan lebih. Seolah mengerti bahasa tubuh Kuroko, Akashi perlahan merebahkan tubuh sang phantom tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan ciuman mereka. AND AKASHI ON THE TOP!

AW…..please. Jangan suruh aku melanjutkannya….

Kuroko sedikit terkejut menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, tapi, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Ciuman Akashi terlalu memabukan membuat Kuroko lupa dengan posisi mereka di detik berikutnya.

Sepertinya Kuroko merupakan dessert yang lezat, karena Akashi terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Waa…, aku juga mau dong cicip-cicip sedikit Akashi-sama!

"Hm… Gochisousama." Akashi menjilat bibirnya dengan seksi seperti benar-benar habis menikmati hidangan yang lezat.

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya permainan kedua dimulai." Akashi melihat jam tangannya dan kemudian pergi keluar tenda, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih saja berusaha mengatur nafas dengan wajah semerah tomat segar.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, ciuman Akashi-sama memang HOT. Ok kembali ke cerita utama.

Akashi yang baru saja keluar tenda melihat dua sosok yang tak lain adalah Kise dan Aomine berjalan mendekati perkemahan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Ryouta? Kenapa kau basah kuyub?" tanya Akashi curiga saat melihat Kise basah kuyub. Belum lagi wajahnya yang juga memerah seperti ceri yang lezat.

Kise membuka mulutnya seperti hendak berkata sesuatu, sebelum dia menutupnya kembali dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di mulut. Hampir saja dia melanggar perintah Akashi untuk tidak bicara.

"_Kau ini bagaimana Akashicchi, kau kan menyuruhku tidak bicara jadi jangan tanya padaku." _Kise sebisa mungkin menyampaikan maksud pemikirannya ini dengan kode-kode aneh. Tapi tentu saja Akashi tidak mengerti bahasa tubuh Kise. Hanya orang idiot yang akan mengerti apa yang Kise lakukan saat ini.

"Ryouta aku sedang bertanya padamu." Dengan tajam Akashi menunggu jawaban dari Kise. Duh, Akashi-sama ini suka sekali mempermainkan orang.

"Ah, good luck Kise." Dengan cuek Aomine pergi meninggalkan Kise. Dia terlalu malas untuk ikut campur dengan permainan Akashi.

"_Waa… Aominechhi hidoi-ssu. Setidaknya bantulah aku."_Tapi tentu saja Kise tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Aomine, jadi kata-kata itu hanya dia telan sendiri saja.

Kise GALAU.

"_Ne… bagaimana ini. Jika aku menjawab pasti Akashichhi akan membunuhku karena melanggar perintahnya untuk tidak bicara. Tapi jika aku tidak menjawab maka aku juga akan mati-ssu." _

BUKK, _nice timing_.

"Ah, maaf Akashi-kun aku tidak melihatmu." Kuroko yang hendak keluar tenda tanpa sengaja menubruk Akashi yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan tenda. Refleks Kise yang melihat Kuroko keluar dari tenda langsung berlari menghampiri sang phantom. Berharap Kuroko bisa membantu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi karena Kuroko juga bukan orang idiot, maka dia juga tidak mengerti maksud bahasa tubuh Kise.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau memakai ini Kise-kun." Kuroko merogoh kantung celananya dan memberikan sebuah telefon genggam pada Kise.

"_Ahh… kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Aku hanya dilarang bicara oleh Akashichhi, tapi bukan berarti aku juga dilarang menulis. Arigato Kurokochhi."_Kise memeluk Kuroko kemudian berbalik pada Akashi sebelum mengetik sesuatu dan memperlihatkannya pada Akashi.

Tanpa sudi melihat apa yang diketikkan Kise, Akashi berpaling dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian berlima di sungai. Aku akan mengadakan Courage tes untuk kalian." Kata Akashi sebelum berlalu.

"_Hikz… hikz... Akashichhi hidoi-ssu. dia benar-benar sedang mempermainkanku."_ Dengan kesal Kise mengetik dan memperlihatkannya pada Kuroko.

"_that's true_." kata Kuroko datar sambil sweatdrop.

Kise kembali mengetik sebuah kata-kata yang sangat panjang di ponselnya. Namun dengan cepat Kuroko menghentikan Kise dan menatap tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

"Kise-kun, sebaiknya kau segera ganti bajumu yang basah kuyup," Tentu saja Kise tanpa banyak protes mengikuti Kuroko yang sudah menariknya ke dalam tenda.

"Kise-kun, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko langsung ke intinya. Ternyata si phantom kisedai ini adalah keturunan Vongola yang memiliki intuisi super(?)#lupakan.

Kise menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mnegetik lagi, tapi dihentikan oleh Kuroko.

"Ceritakan saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko memberi ijin pada Kise untuk berbicara.

"Huwaa..." dengan sekejap Kise langsung menangis meraung-raung dan memeluk Kuroko seperti seorang gadis yang patah hati. "Kurokocchii..huwaaa...Aominechhi...dia..huwaa..blabla..."

**FLASHBACK START**

Selama hampir 15 menit Kise dan Aomine masih terjebak dalam awkward silent yang menyiksa. Kise menghela nafas lega, karena ia sudah selesai mencuci semua peralatan makan dan bisa segera kembali ke perkemahan. Namun, Midorima memang tukang bohong (lho?). Siapa bilang gemini menempati 4 peringkat teratas Oha-Asa ? Buktinya lagi-lagi Kise mengalami kesialan secara berturut-turut.

Baru selangkah dia hendak berjalan menjauhi sungai, ia tergelincir dan BYURRRRR !

"Ittai..." bisik Kise mengelus elus tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Sebagai seorang model yang dapat orderan sana sini(?), tergelincir kemudian jatuh ke sungai benar-benar sebuah kejadian yang memalukan.

"Pfft...hwahahaha..." Tanpa ragu tentu saja Aomine tertawa keras melihat Kise yang terjatuh hingga basah kuyup seperti tikus terjebur got (tentu saja kise seperti tikus putih#gapenting).

"Ao-" dengan cepat Kise menutup mulutnya dan menelan semua omelannya. Ia tidak mau mendapatkan masalah lebih banyak lagi jika melanggar perintah si iblis merah.

Meski menertawai Kise habis-habisan , toh Aomine masih peduli juga dengan Kise. Ia mendekati sang model dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kise berdiri. Kise yang malu terlihat ragu untuk meraih tangan Ao, tapi toh Kise tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyentuh tangan Aomine.

Entah iblis apa yang merasuki dirinya, tapi tubuhnya refleks bergerak begitu saja ketika melihat tubuh Kise yang basah dan terlihat begitu menggoda. Rambut pirangnya dan manik madu itu membuat jantung Aomine semakin memburu.

Si tukang modus Aomine, memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik Kise dan kemudian mendekatkan bibir sang model yang dingin dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kise yang masih terkejut hanya membeku karena seseorang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Kise berusaha memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk segera sadar dan menghentikan ciuman ini. Namun sial, sebuah gigitan kecil dari Aomine membuat Kise lupa daratan. Tubuhnya masih menginginkan lebih. Maka, ia mengabaikan akal sehatnya, tangannya yang dingin mulai bergerak merengkuh leher Aomine dan keduanya mulai merapatkan tubuhnya.

Pada detik berikutnya, Kise memberi ijin Aomine untuk menjelajah masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah keduanya saling bertautan dan mengulum satu sama lain. Jika keduanya bukan manusia yang tidak butuh bernafas, mungkin ciuman panas itu tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Mmmm..Ahh," dengan rakus Kise menghirup oksigen yang harus dia tahan selama hampir dua puluh detik, nafasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah dan otaknya terasa kosong. Ciuman pertama, panas dan memabukkan dari Aomine benar-benar merusak syaraf otaknya.

"Ao..Hmmph..."

Kise lupa bahwa ia sedang dilarang berbicara, maka Ao membungkam mulutnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kise tak bisa menolak ketika Ao kembali mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain. Tapi Kise juga tak mau kalah, ia menantang Ao dengan menghisap dan melumat bibir Aomine. Musim panas terasa semakin panas...hufft.

"Hh..Kise..." Aomine menatap Kise yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas dengan wajah yang memerah bagaikan tomat segar. "Ssst... kau tidak boleh bicara atau memprotes," Ao segera mendekatkan telunjuknya dibibir tipis sang model. Aomine memberikan sebuah senyuman nakal dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Kise.

" You are quite amazing for your first kiss."

Kise akhirnya bisa kembali ke alam sadarnya. Kise kesal bahwa Ao justru membisikan kalimat tidak penting untuk menggodanya. Apa Aomine menciummnya hanya untuk menggodanya karena berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya saja? Apa Ao hanya ingin main-main dengannya saja ? Ugh, Apa Ao ingin menyakiti Kise dengan memberinya harapan palsu itu lagi ?

"Aominechhi ! You are the worst !" tak peduli pada perintah sang kapten iblis yang menyuruhnya untuk diam. Kise tak bisa lagi memendam rasa kesalnya pada pria berkulit gelap yang ada di depannya.

Dengan wajah memerah dan emosi yang campur aduk(?), Kise mendorong Aomine menjauh dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang masih berdiri dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Oi Kise ! Tunggu! Kau meninggalkan peralatan makannya!" tak mau repot membawa peralatan makan yang ditinggalkan sang model, Aomine lebih memilih untuk mengejar Kise. Toh, dia hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan mengikuti Kise saja kan?

_Kresek..kresek..._

Dari balik semak, Midorima yang sedari tadi melihat hot scene AoKise secara gratis kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya yang hampir retak karena hot scene barusan. Ia menghela nafas menatap peralatan makan yang dilantarkan begitu saja oleh dua orang tak berguna itu. Dengan penuh perhatian dan kelembutan, Midorima membawa peralatan makan itu kembali ke tenda.

"Sigh. Dua orang bodoh itu selain tidak berguna juga tidak tahu malu nanodayo."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Huwaaa hikz hikz..Kurokocchi..apa yang harus aku lakukan hikz..hikz.."

Kuroko mengelus kepala Kise untuk menenangkan si model cengeng yang ada di depannya. Mendengarkan cerita Kise yang barusan , mau tak mau juga mengingatkan Kuroko pada Akashi yang baru saja menciumnya. Meskipun hubungan antara AkaKuro sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan hubungan AoKise yang masih buram dan tidak jelas. Terkadang, Kuroko merasa bahwa ia masih belum bisa mengerti tentang Akashi sepenuhnya. Terkadang ia merasa jauh tertinggal dari Akashi yang selalu berada di depannya dan bertindak semaunya. Namun beruntung, dengan kepribadiannya yang tenang dan datar hal itu tak membuatnya terlihat stress seperti Kise yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Kise-kun, apa kau masih menyukai Aomine-kun?"

Kise tertegun mendengar pertanyaan dari Kuroko. Jika mau dijawab jujur, sebenarnya Kise memang masih menyimpan perasaan pada Aomine. Namun, ia masih trauma dengan yang namanya _unrequited love_.

"A-aku tidak tahu-ssu," jawab Kise ragu.

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak perlu khawatir pada hubunganku dengan Aomine-kun karena sejak awal kami tidak memiliki hubungan spesial. Kau tidak perlu cemburu, Kise-kun." Jelas Kuroko.

Kise menghela nafas." Bukan itu, Kurokocchi. Aku tahu bahwa antara kau dan Aominecchi memang tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi masalahnya, Aominecchii.. yang tidak bisa menerimaku," lanjut Kise perih

"Apa kau yakin bahwa sekarang Aomine-kun masih belum bisa menerimamu ?"

"Eh?" lagi-lagi Kise tertegun mendengar pertanyaan dari Kuroko. Melihat sikap Aomine padanya saat akhir-akhir ini dan juga ciuman yang baru saja dilakukan Ao. Mungkinkah Ao sudah bisa menerimanya? Tapi Kise terlalu takut untuk mengakui dan menerima perasaan itu lagi... Ia terlalu takut untuk tersakiti...

Kuroko menangkup pipi Kise dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menaikkan pandangan Kise untuk menatap kedua matanya.

"Kau harus lebih percaya pada dirimu sendiri Kise-kun. Aku tahu kau adalah tipe yang tidak mudah menyerah. Kau tak pernah mengalahkan Aomine-kun bermain one on one, tapi sampai sekarang kau tak pernah berhenti kan ? Percayalah, kau orang yang kuat Kise kun. Jadi jangan takut..." ucap Kuroko sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman yang menyejukan hati.

"Huwaaa...Arigatou..Kurokochhi..hikz..." Kise lagi-lagi memeluk Kuroko yang kebetulan sedang dalam mode lembut dan baik hati. Ia mengelus kepala sang model untuk menghiburnya.

SRET!

Tiba-tiba pintu tenda di buka. Dua pasang mata melihat adegan KiseKuro dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Tetsuya, Ryouta. Apa kalian barusan tidak mendengar perintahku untuk berkumpul?" ujar sang emperor Akashi dingin.

"Kise ...Tetsu...kalian ..." Aomine muncul di belakang Akashi.

Kise yang mendengar suara Akashi dan Aomine segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko karena segera mencari cari keberadaan ponselnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, sepertinya Kise-kun sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, jadi aku hanya berusaha menghiburnya," jelas Kuroko santai. " Dan sepertinya itu semua ada hubungannya dengan Aomine-kun," lanjut Kuroko sambil melirik Aomine.

Lirikan Kuroko diikuti oleh lirikan maut sang emperor. "Daiki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Haa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" ujar Ao pura-pura bodoh padahal jantungnya dag dig dug karena tegang merasakan aura demon dari Akashi.

Karena tidak mau repot dan berdebat tidak penting dengan Ao, Akashi pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kise yang matanya masih memerah. " Ryouta, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kise mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kutunggu kalian berdua lima menit lagi. " kata Akashi.

Kise dan Kuroko mengangguk singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Daiki? Cepat ikut berkumpul dengan yang lain," perintah Akashi ketika melihat Aomine yang masih diam tak bergerak di depan tenda KiseKuro.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, para kisedai warna-warni sudah berkumpul di sungai seperti yang diperintahkan oleh sang captain.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus melakukan hal tidak penting seperti ini-nanodayo," protes Midorima.

"Yang penting kalau aku menang harus dapat hadiah munch,,munch.,.."

"Berhentilah mengeluh dan dengarkan aku," perintah Akashi.

Ke lima kisedai mendengarkan dengan hati dagdigdug. Apapun itu, courage test ini pasti menggunakan nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

"Saa...kalian sudah siap dengan ujian hidup dan ma- , maksudku uji nyali kali ini ?" tanya sang Kaisar Tuan Muda Emperor Yang Mulya Kanjeng Mas Akashi Seijuuro.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

'Setidaknya aku sudah menandatangani asuransi.' Batin kelima anggota kisedai kompak.

**- To be continued-**

**Review please _**

**Note : terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah me review , men follow da men favorite FF ga jelas ini xD**

**Regards**

**Ryuko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Kisedai Love Camp**

**Author : Uchiha Ryuko, Nakahara Ningsih, Lee Diah**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, a bit comedy**

**Rate : Teen – MATURE**

**CHAPTER 3**

Akashi melemparkan sebuah kotak pada masing-masing kisedai yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap seperti menangkap bola basket. Mereka mengerutkan kening menatap kotak kecil yang ada di tangan mereka.

" Apa ini-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima hendak membuka kotak itu.

" Peralatan yang kalian butuhkan untuk courage test ini," jawab Akashi dengan jeda yang disengaja. " Di dalamnya ada peta yang akan kalian gunakan untuk sampai di tempat yang kalian pilih nanti. Selain itu juga ada benda lain untuk berjaga-jaga," jelas Akashi sembari mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang didalamnya terdalam lipatan-lipatan kertas. Tak tahu dari mana dia mendapatkan atau mempersiapkan itu.

" Ambil satu kertas dan jangan buka sebelum aku menyuruh kalian membukanya!" perintah Akashi menyerahkan botol itu pada Kuroko agar diputar ke yang lain.

Setelah semua mengambil kertas di dalam botol itu, mereka langsung membukanya begitu Akashi memberi aba-aba. Akashi juga ikut mendapatkan kertas, meskipun dia yang merencanakannya.

" Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku mendapatkan ini?" protes Aomine tidak suka dengan tempat yang dia dapatkan.

" Terima dan jangan protes. Kau yang memilihnya sendiri," ujar Akashi menatap Aomine tajam.

Jadi, di courage test ini, masing-masing kisedai mendapatkan tempat legenda yang berbeda-beda kecuali Kise yang hanya mendapatkan kertas kosong tanpa ada tulisan di dalamnnya. #kok bisa gitu, ya? author juga tidak tahu. Tanya aja sama Akashi. Haha...

Singkatnya, Midorima mendapatkan legenda Kubikajiri dan Chochinobake yang ada di kuburan di tengah hutan itu. Murasakibara mendapatkan legenda Kappa yang ada di danau, Aomine mendapatkan legenda Onne-ane, perempuan cantik yang setengah berbadan ular yang ada di sungai. Meskipun Aomine menyukai cewek cantik dan seksi, tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyukai Onne-ane. Buktinya dia menolak begitu tahu legenda yang dia dapat.

Kuroko dan Akashi masing-masing mendapatkan legenda Hitobashira yang ada di sebuah bangunan tua yang ada di hutan itu dan Sadako yang berada di sumur tua. Sementara Kise, yang mendapatkan kertas kosong, dia harus pergi ke semua tempat yang didapat para member kisedai lainnya. Misi mereka ke tempat-tempat itu bukan untuk menemui atau mencari makhluk mistis yang ada di dalam legenda tempat-tempat tersebut, melainkan untuk mencari barang-barang yang sudah disiapkan oleh Akashi di sana.

Yeah, dari pada panjang lebar menjelaskan ini semua, mending kita langsung aja deh memantau para kisedai yang sudah bergerak menuju tempat masing-masing.

" Berhati-hatilah dengan 'hewan buas' di sekitar area ini," ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum nakal

* * *

Kuroko berjalan menyusuri hutan sembari sesekali melihat peta yang diberikan Akashi. Sejauh ini, jalannya lancar-lancar saja. Tak ada halangan apapun. Bahkan tak ada hewan buas yang mendekatinya. Hmm ... apa mungkin ini karena hawa tipis keberadaanya, ya?

Kuroko awalnya sedikit kebingungan dengan rute yang dia lewati. Meski petanya jelas, tapi tak tahu kenapa dia selalu saja salah jalan. Berulang kali dia harus balik kembali ke jalan awal dan mengambil jalan yang benar.

Karena kelelahan, Kuroko beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon rindang di tengah hutan. Dia ambil vanilla shakenya dan meminumnya. Samar-samar, terdengar suara tak jauh darinya. Kuroko menajamkan pendengarannya unutuk mendengarkan lebih jelas. Namun, suara itu menghilang. Kuroko bersikap cuek dan lagi, suara itu terdengar lagi. Dahi Kuroko mengernyit, namun dia tak ambil pusing.

" Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli," gumam Kuroko berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Kuroko beberapa kali salah jalan. Di saat dia harus belok ke kanan, dia justru belok kiri. Akibatnya, dia harus kembali lagi dan ambil jalan kanan. Setelah perjuangan yang panjang dan melelahkan dengan jalan-jalan yang berkelok-kelok, akhirnya sampailah Kuroko di tempat tujuannya. Yaitu tempat legenda Hitobashira yang berada di salah satu bangunan tua di hutan itu.

Aneh, memangnya ada, ya bangunan tua di tengah hutan yang dilindungi? #author aja bingung, bagaimana kalian.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati bangunan tua. Perlahan namun pasti, dia akhirnya sampai di dalam ruangan bangunan itu. Karena tak ingin berlama-lama di sana, Kuroko segera mencari benda yang harus dia cari. Meski tak tahu apa, dia terus mencari hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok kotak yang tak jauh darinya. Tepatnya di salah celah dinding bangunan tua itu.

Kuroko segera mengambilnya dan membuka kotak tersebut. Ternyata isinya adalah wristband hitam seperti yang biasa Kuroko kenakan ketika bermain basket. Tapi ...

" Ini bukan wristbandku. Lalu, wristband siapa ini?" Kuroko heran kenapa yang ada di sana bukan wristbandnya tapi justru wristband lain yang sepertinya masih baru.

Tak jauh dari wristband itu, Kuroko menemukan kertas dan peta lagi.

_Follow the map and you will found your true wristband_

Kira-kira begitulah pesan di kertas itu. Tak tahu siapa yang menulis pesan itu, yang jelas karena rasa penasaran Kuroko yang tinggi dan juga keinginannya untuk mendapatkan wristbandnya yang asli, maka tanpa berpikir panjang dia mengikuti kata-kata itu dan meneruskan perjalanan berdasarka peta baru yang dia dapatkan.

* * *

" _Ah, apa-apaan ini? Ini tidak adil! Aku harus pergi ke kelima tempat dan mencari sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Ah, Akashicchi hidoi-ssu," gerutu Kise dalam hati. _

" _Lain kali, aku tak akan kalah bermain pocky! Aku tidak mau dihukum seperti ini lagi!" tekat Kise sembari sesekali melihat peta yang dia bawa. _

Memang nasib Kise lagi buruk. Tak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi, dia mendapat undian kertas kosong yang mengharuskannya untuk mendatangi kelima tempat yang ada. Selain itu adalah hukuman karena kalah bermain pocky, itu juga karena nasib sialnya yang mendapatkan kertas kosong dalam undian. Alhasil, dia harus menyusuri semuanya.

Setelah melihat peta di tangannya dan mengamati letak tempat-tempat itu, Kise memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat sumur Sadako terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, dia akan pergi ke tempat Midorima, lalu ke tempat Murasakibara yang merupakan tempat tinggal Kappa. Selanjutnya, dia akan pergi ke tempat Kuroko yang merupakan bangungan tua di hutan itu dan terakhir pergi ke tempat Aomine yang ada di sungai.

Kise sengaja menempatkan tempat Aomine di urutan terakhir, karena dia tak ingin cepat bertemu dengan Aomine. Mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi ketika di sungai setelah makan tadi, juga bagaimana perasaannya, dia tak ingin terus menerus sakit hati dan melihat Aomine yang terus bersikap cuek dan dingin padanya.

Oke, sepertinya perjalanan Kise tak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko. Hanya saja Kise baru dua kali salah jalan. Setelah berputar-putar, akhirnya dia sampailah di tempat pertama, di sumur Sadako yang seharusnya menjadi tempat Akashi. Tapi, anehnya di sana Kise tidak melihat Akashi.

" _Apa Akashicchi belum sampai di sini, ya?" _

Kise mulai mencari benda yang harus dia temukan. Namun, hasilnya NIHIL. Benda itu tak ada di sini. Dia lanjutkan perjalanan berikutnya ke tempat Midorima di kuburan Kubikajiri dan Chochinobake. Namun, sial. Di tengah jalan, Kise mendapat masalah.

* * *

_Oh, umm… ano… mmm… karena author yang satu ini tidak begitu suka Kise, jadi umm… lebih baik kita lanjut saja ke scene yang lain. __#KABUR!_

Kuroko melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari kitab suci eh… umm… wristband maksudnya. Sambil sesekali melihat wristband asing yang saat ini digenggamnya Kuroko terus berjalan mengikuti petunjuk peta. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Kuroko tidak salah mengambil jalan hingga dia tiba lebih cepat ke tempat tujuan.

"Umm… aku tidak tahu ada sumur tua di tengah hutan begini." Gumam Kuroko saat melihat sebuah sumur yang ada di tengah hutan. Sumur itu terlihat menyeramkan. Berdiri sendiri di tengah hutan. Ditengah pepohonan rindang.

Kuroko mendekati sumur itu. Sumurnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada air di dalamnya. Kedalaman sumur sepertinya juga sudah berkurang oleh gundukan tanah. Tapi masih cukup dalam untuk ukuran sebuah sumur.

Melihat sumur itu Kuroko jadi teringat legenda Sadako. Si hantu perempuan yang tinggal di dalam sumur. Tapi bukannya ketakutan Kuroko malah semakin penasaran, apa benar ada hantu yang bisa tinggal di sumur seperti itu?

Dengan seksama Kuroko melihat kembali ke dalam sumur.

"Ah… itu wristbandku." Seru Kuroko saat melihat wristbandnya terikat di salah satu dinding di dalam sumur. Dengan cepat Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam sumur, berusaha menggapai barang berharga miliknya itu. Tapi tidak sampai.

"Terlalu dalam. Mungkin harus menggunakan alat" Gumam Kuroko. Saat sedang asyik berfikir, tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundak Kuroko.

KYAAAA…!

Ups maaf, yang tadi itu teriakan terkejut author. Kuroko? Tenang saja, dia tidak akan berteriak seheboh itu.

Kuroko merasa sedikit terkejut mendapati seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya. Secara dia kan berada di tengah hutan gelap sendirian pula.

"Ah… Akashi-ku. Kau mengagetkanku." Kata Kuroko lega, tapi dia masih menyentuh dadanya seolah takut jantungnya bakal copot dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi. Ah… Akashi-sama ini pura-pura tidak tahu aja, jelas-jelas dia kan yang menaruh wristband itu di dalam sumur.

"Aku mau mengambil wristband milikku." Jawab Kuroko sambil menunjuk ke arah wristbandnya.

"Kenapa harus diambil? Bukankah kau sudah punya yang baru?" kata Akashi menatap wristband yang masih di genggam Kuroko.

"Mmm… tapi ini bukan milikku." Sekali lagi, Kuroko melihat ke dalam sumur khawatir kalau wristband miliknya di ambil Sadako.

Terlihat sekali Kuroko sangat menginginkan wristband pemberian sahabatnya, Shigehiro Ogiwara. Dan tentu saja, melihat hal itu membuat Akashi sangat tidak senang.

"Apa kau tidak suka wristband pemberianku?" tanya Akashi tajam.

"Oh..umm… bukan begitu…" Kuroko bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Mana dia tahu kalau itu wristband pemberian Akashi-sama. Oh, wait… jadi wristband asing itu pemberian Akashi-sama? Kyaa… Serahkan saja padaku Tetsu-kun jika memang kau tidak menginginkannya ,.

Umm… maaf. Back to the story line.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya dengan tangan kosong. Mungkin kau membutuhkan alat." Kata Akashi mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa aku gunakan…" kata Kuroko sambil mencari-cari keberadaan benda apapun yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

Sebuah ranting cukup berat terkapar di atas dedaunan kering. Dengan cepat Kuroko mengambil ranting itu. Mungkin dia bisa menggunakannya sebagai tongkat untuk mengambil wristband miliknya.

"mungkin ini bisa membantu." Guman Kuroko terlihat sedikit ragu, mengingat ranting itu cukup berat. Tapia pa boleh buat, hanya itu yang bisa dia temukan di sekitar sini. Kuroko pun mulai beraksi dengan tongkatnya. Akashi? Si tersangka utama itu malah diam saja melihat Kuroko sibuk sendiri.

Huhuhu… maafkan Kuroko, Sadako-chan. Perbolehkan dia menjamah rumahmu sebentar saja.

"Ugh…" Kuroko berusaha menggapai wristbandnya. Ranting yang cukup berat membuat Kuroko harus menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kuroko juga harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai dia salah langkah hingga membuat wristbandnya berakhir di dasar sumur.

"Hm… jangan terburu-buru. Jangan sampai wristband kesayanganmu itu justru terjatuh ke bawah sana." Bisikan Akashi di telinga Kuroko memberikan sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, Akashi dengan mulai menggannggu Kuroko yang sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi. Mulai dari memberi ciuman dan gigitan di leher Kuroko, hingga tangan yang dengan nakalnya mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam baju Kuroko.

"hnn… aah…Akashi-kun apa yang kau.. aah.." Kuroko merasakan tangan Akashi yang meraba di daerah sensitifnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kedua tangannya kini sudah penuh untuk memegang ranting yang berat itu.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Berkonsentrasilah. Jangan sampai tongkat itu terlepas dari tanganmu, karena hanya itu yang bisa kita temukan di sekitar sini kan?." Kata Akashi tanpa dosa.

"tapi…" Kuroko hendak melepaskan tangannya dari tongkat itu sebelum Akashi mencegahnya dengan memegang tangan Kuroko.

"Kau tahu kan tujuan dari Courage test ini? Kau harus mendapatkan kembali benda yang diambil darimu itu. Jika tidak maka kau dianggap gagal, dan tentu saja akan ada hukuman bagi yang gagal." Kata Akashi memperingatkan Kuroko.

GULP

Kuroko berfikir sejenak. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi, dan lagi hukuman dari Akashi pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuknya. Mau tidak mau Kuroko tidak boleh gagal dalam Courage test ini.

Kuroko akhirnya kembali berkonsentrasi pada wristbandnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat sang Emperor tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

Kuroko harus mengambil wristband miliknya secepat mungkin, karena dengan begitu dia juga bisa dengan cepat terlepas dari Akashi.

Kuroko semakin gigih menggapai Wristband miliknya. saat dia hampir berhasil menggapai wristbandnya tiba-tiba Akashi memberikan gigitan di leher Kuroko yang membuat tongkat meleset dari targetnya.

Note: tongkatnya meleset bukan karena Kuroko merasa kesakitan, tapi justru merasakan nikmat karena gigitan Akashi. Hey, bukan berarti Kuroko itu tipe M ya….

Kress…. Kress…. Kress… wah kali ini apa lagi?

Akashi yang sepertinya memang tipe S mulai memotong baju milik Kuroko dengan gunting hingga memperlihatkan kulit mulus sang Shadow. Duh, Akashi –sama ini kemana-mana kok bawa gunting sich.

"Akashi-kun!" kali ini Kuroko benar-benar terkejut. Tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kuroko harus segera mengambil wristbandnya sebelum Akashi berhasil melepas paksa pakaiannya. Yah, tapi apa mau dikata, sang emperor memang selalu menang. Gunting Akashi lebih cepat daripada Kuroko. Dalam hitungan detik baju atasan Kuroko sudah terlepas dari tempatnya.

Kyaa… good job Akashi-sama!

Udara dingin mulai menusuk kulit Kuroko yang lembut dan halus bak baby itu. Tapi dengan cepat Akashi menggantikannya dengan kehangatan tangan dan bibirnya.

"Mmm… you have nice skin Tetsuya."

Tidak cukup dengan hanya menikmati tubuh bagian atas Kuroko, kini Akashi mulai menjamah kebagian bawah.

Kyaa… let me try it too Akashi-sama. Ups sorry, but acctualy I am LITTLE BIT pervert Author hehe…

Let me explain this scene simply, step by step. And if you want to learn it, just follow the step.

Step one, you must unbutton Kuroko's pant. Step two, bring your arm lower. Step three, keep discovering…. And…. You got it!

Yay! You did it Akashi-sama!

Back to Story! Umm… I mean back to Akashi's arm.

Tapi apa Author harus benar-benar menjelaskannya secara detail. Maksudku ini adegan intim mereka berdua kan? Come on, give them some privacy… #author banyak omong, dilempar sandal para reader.

"Tetsuya, do you love me?" bisikan Akashi memberikan sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuh Koroko.

YES! I LOVE YOU AKASHI SAMA! #plak Akashi sama ga tanya sama Author.

Tidak perduli sebesar apa kenikmatan yang dia rasakan, Koroko masih berusaha menahan suaranya.

* * *

_Karena author yg satu ini AoKise lover, mari kita lanjutkan scene yg tertunda ;)_

Hari ini memang hari yang buruk untuk gemini. Senter yang digunakan Kise untuk menerangi jalan (menuju kebenaran) mati begitu saja.

"What ? Kenapa tiba-tiba mati-ssu?" bisik Kise mulai panik.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kise melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menuju ke final battle dan menghadapi big boss yang terakhir(emang ini game?). Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Kise sudah sampai di tempat Aomine. Tempat itu gelap dan tak ada penerangan sama sekali. Kise bersyukur karena tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan Aomine Daiki.

Lalu bagaimana cara Kise menemukan benda yang dimaksud Akashi? Yah, Akashi memang hebat dalam menyiksa model yang satu ini. Namun, beruntung Kise melihat secercah harapan yang tergantung di sebuah perlahan Kise mendekati sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di pinggir sungai. Ia melihat sesuatu yang tergantung di sana.

"Ah,,,itu benda yang dimaksud Akashicchi,"

Benda itu tergantung di dahan yang cukup tinggi. Meskipun Kise tidak memiliki super jump seperti Kagami, Kise berhasil melompat dan meraih tas kecil yang tergantung itu. Ia segera membukanya dan kaget mendapati apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Kumpulan foto sexy Mai-chan!

"Heh? Apa aku salah ambil benda punya Aominecchi ya?"

Kresek...kresek...

"Su-suara apa itu-ssu?"

Kresek...Kresek..Duakhh...Buaghh...Byurrr!

"Kyaaaaa...!"

"Hwaaaaaaaa !"

Wait?! Kenapa ada dua suara teriakan di sini? Suara yang seperti wanita pasti tak lain adalah suara si cerewet Kise. Lalu yang satu?

Kise memberanikan diri untuk melihat 'sesuatu' yang menabrknya. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang mengenakan kaus berwarnaa biru tua dan celana jeans. Sosok itu terlihat begitu ketakutan sama seperti Kise. Well, berarti dia bukan hantu kan? Kise memberanikan diri mendekati sosok itu, seorang pria yang warna kulitnya hampir menyatu dengan kegelapan, hanya kaos berwara biru tua dan juga rambut dark blue nya lah yang memperjelas keberadaannya.

"Eh? A-aominecchi?"

Yang dipanggil, perlahan mulai bangkit dari rasa takutnya dan merespon suara yang sangat dikenalnya."Kise?"

"Pftt...Hwahahaha..ternyata Aominecchi itu takut sama hantu-ssu!? Padahal kau itu kan mirip dengan hantu-ssu."

"What? Kau sendiri barusan berteriak seperti wanita?!" respon Ao kesal.

"Ha-habisnya Aominecchi yang bikin aku kaget-ssu," bantah Kise.

"Hah. Terserah. Aku sedang mencari benda yang dimaksud Akashi. Jangan mengganggu!" ujar Ao cuek. Ia mulai menyalakan senternya dan berdiri untuk menyelamatkan Mai-chan tersayangnya.

"Ah, kalau yang Aominecchi maksud adalah majalah Mai-chan..tadi aku nggak sengaja menemukannya ...tapi...sepertinya terlempar entah ke mana gara-gara Aominecchi tadi menabarakku-ssu."

"Apaaaa?!" seru Aomine lebay. "Kise! Pokoknya kau harus menemukan majalah itu! Itu edisi terbatas tahu?!"

"Haaa? Kenapa aku? Kan aominechhi ssendiri yang salah tiba-tiba nabrak aku seperti itu?!"

"Pokoknya harus ketemu ! kalau tidak..."

Aomine mengeluarkan selembar foto dari tas kecil berwarna kuning dan menunjukannya pada Kise. "Foto ini akan kusebar dan kujual untuk menggantikan majalah Mai-chan yang kau hilangkan!"

Kise blushing ketika melihat foto dirinya yang sangat memalukan. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan foto itu. Aominecchi?"

"Aku hanya menemukannya di dekat sungai. Sisanya tanya saja pada Akashi."

Ah..jadi yang sebenarnya begini, Kise justru menemukan benda berharga milik Aomine yaitu majalah Mai chan limited edition. Dan Aomine menemukan foto memalukan Kise yang entah didapat darimana oleh Akashi. Alhasil, dengan terpaksa Kise menuruti keinginan Ao dan mulai mencari tas biru yang entah terlempar ke hampir 15 menit tapi Kise tak menemukan apapun.

"Oi Kise, coba cari di sungai!" usul Aomine.

"What? Di sungai? Ini sudah malam dan gelap Aominecchi! Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada hantu atau hiu yang akan memakan diriku yang manis ini-ssu. Lagipula pasti dingin sekali!"

"Ah yasudah..besok pasti internet bakalan gempar." Respon Ao tanpa dosa.

"Ah mou~ baiklah. Akan kulakukan!" Kise akhirnya melepaskan t-shirt miliknya dan mulai mendekati sungai. Aomine bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung putih Kise yang terlihat begitu indah di bawah sinar bulan. Surai pirang sang model pun menambah aura menggoda yang menguar begitu kuat. Well, seperti madu yang sangat sadar, Aomine menelan ludahnya karena tegang melihat Kise yang..menggoda.

Hmm, pesona seorang Kise Ryouta memang cukup berbahaya. Bahkan untuk raja mesum pecinta dada besar seperti Aomine pun tergoda imannya. Akhirnya Ao memutuskan untuk mendekati sang model dan mencicipi betappa manisnya madu itu.

Kise tak sadar bahwa ada binatang buas yang tengah mengincarnya saat ini. Kise terkejut ketika menyadari dua buah tangan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan mengelus perutnya yang terekspos bebas.

"A-aominecchi?Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kise panik.

"Ssst.. Aku tidak ingat kau diperbolehkan untuk bicara," Respon Ao tenang sambil menggerakan tangannya menuju nipple Kise yang tak terlindungi. "Tapi untuk kali ini, akan kubuat kau menjerit bahagia, Kise." Kali ini bibir Ao mulai mencicipi leher Kise dan meninggalkan kissmark untuk menandai hak milik.

"Nn..Stop it.. Aominecchi," Kise berusaha melawan Ao yang mulai bermain dengan tubuhnya. Namun sensasi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan karena sentuhan Ao, hanya bisa melawan secara verbal.

Aomine yang melihat adanya kesempatan, melanjutkan aksinya ke tahap level 2. Ia mulai meraba bagian bawah Kise yang mulai menegang. Sambil tersenyum ia mulai menurunkan resleting yang menghalangi hidangan utamanya.

"Nghh...Wait? Jangan sentuh Ahhh..." Terlambat Kise. Aomine sudah terlanjur melakukan aksinya. Tangannya mulai bermain di bawah sementara bibirnya masih sibuk melakukan jilatan dan hisapan di tubuh yang seputih madu itu.

"Ngghh...Ao..minechi..please..its my first time..." desah Kise di sela-sela kenikmatannya. Tubuh keduanya semakin memanas karena sengatan listrik listrik portable(?) yang tercipta akibat hubungan arus pendekdari tubuh keduanya.

"Dont worry, I'll be gentle with you."

Ahh..keduanya bahkan hampir tak merasakan bahwa mereka sedang berada di tengah dinginnya sungai. Tubuh keduanya sudah terlanjur panas oleh nafsu yang membara.

"Kise...look at me..." panggil Aomine.

Kise memalingkan wajahnya untuk menjawab panggilah Aomine. Namun ia justru mendapat ciuman liar dari sang Ace. Kali ini Kise berusaha mengikuti permainan Aomine untuk bermain dengan lidahnya. Tanpa harus menunggu Aomine menggigit bibirnya seperti saat first kissnya. Kise mempersilahkan Ao memasuki rongga mulutnya dan mengabsen setiap deret giginya. Keduanya saling menghisap dan mengulum untuk saling melampiaskan nafsunya.

Oh sial. Bibir Kise benar-benar lembut dan manis. Membuat Aomine semakin hilang kendali. Kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi semakin panas. Gigitan-gigitan kecil pun tak bisa terhindarkan. Membuat bibir lembut Kise menjadi sedikit membengkak dan memerah.

"Mmmnn..Ahhh...A..ominechii.."

Keduanya mengerang kesal ketika keduanya harus terpaksa melepas ciuman panas itu untuk mendapatkan pasokan oksigen.

"Kise... Please let me in..." bisik Ao dengan nada sensual yang membuat Kise bergetar. Tangan Ao tentu saja masih sibuk bermain di bawah untuk mengunci protes dari Kise.

"Noo...Aominecchii..Nnn..Im not ready...Ahhh..Im gonna come" bisik Kise tak berdaya. Akhirny Sang model pun mengeluarkan hasratnya setelah Ao berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan klimaks. Air mata yang keluar dari manikk madu itu membuat Ao blushing dan hampir nosebleed.

_Crap ! Kise is so damn beautiful !_

"Lalu kapan kau siap, Kise?" tanya Ao sambil memutar posisi Kise hingga keduanya saling berhadapan. Dark blue bertemu dengan golden yellow. " Will you say it again?"

Kise yang saat ini menatap Ao hanya bisa membeku. Sekali lagi, ia terpesona oleh aura misterius yang dimiliki Aomine. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak terjebak seperti saat dua tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona Aomine Daiki.

"What do you mean, Aominecchi?"

"Say that you love me, again."

"I.. cant say it.. because...Hmphh.." Belum selesai Kise menyampaikan pendapatnya Ao sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman ganas. Bahkan lebih ganas dan liar dari sebelumnya. Beberapa tetes darah pun sempat menetes dari bibir indah Kise akibat gigitan tak terkendali Aomine.

"Mmm Ahhh..stop it Aominechhi !" seru Kise kesal sambil mendorong Ao untuk mundur. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia berjalan menjauhi sungai. Ah, sialnya belum lama ia berjalan Ao sudah menangkapnya dan memepetnya ke pohon terdekat. Sepertinya klimaks barusan benar-benar menguras tenaga Kise.

Brakk !

Aomine meluruskan kedua tangannya di pohon terdekat untuk mengunci Kise agar tak bergerak, Ia menatap Kise dengan intens dan mengharapkan sebuah penjelasan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa mengatakannya? Dont lie to yourself Kise!"

"I dont want to be hurt again," bisik Kise sambil menatap ke tanah, tak berani melihat manik dark blue yang terus menyerangnya. "Im sorry Aominecchi, I cant say it..Mmm"

Lagi-lagi Aomine membungkam Kise tanpa alasan. Kemudian ia turun ke leher sang model dan menjilatinya serta tak lupa kissmark untuk membuat Kise terus mengingat malam panas ini.

"Kise...I'll make you say that you love me again.." Ujar Ao sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya mencicipi sang model.

Kise hanya bisa pasrah dengan tindakan Aomine. Akal sehatnya terus memperingatkan agar Kise tak tenggelam oleh sentuhan memabukkan dari sang Ace, tapi tubuh,perasaan dan nafsu sudah menguasai seluruh pikiran Kise. Ia hampir tak bisa berpikir lagi, otaknya terlalu kosong dan tak terkendali.

"Nnn..Aominechhi..Im sorry."

"Tenanglah, setelah ini bukan kata maaf yang akan kau ucapkan Kise. Bersiaplah untuk klimaks kedua dan kali ini, aku...juga akan bergabung." Bisik Ao sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman menakutkan.

Gulp. Kise merasakan firasat buruk.

"Wait Aominecchi! You are not going to Fuck me, right?!" seru Kise panik.

"Well...Who knows?" respon Ao sambil melepas resleting celananya dan mulai mendekati Kise.

_He's really in a bad luck today. Poor You, Kise..._

_**-To be continued-**_

**Wahaha... Lagi-lagi adegan lemon yang menggantung**

**Please dont kill me reader-tachi -A-**

**Thanks buat yang sudah me review, men follow dan men fav cerita absurd bin ngawur **

**Maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu ya~**

**Anyway, Review please ~**

**Regards**

**RYUKO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Kisedai Love Camp**

**Author : Uchiha Ryuko, Nakahara Ningsih, Lee Diah**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, a bit comedy**

**Rate : Teen – MATURE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Sementara AkaKuro dan AoKise sedang asyik menikmati malam dengan caranya sendiri. Midorima dan Murasakibara justru harus sendirian menghadapi dinginnya malam hutan demi mendapatkan benda yang harus mereka cari. Kasihan mereka, tak ada pasangan yang bisa menemani untuk menghangatkan mereka. Kesini, sama author aja. #plakkk

Well... tidak perlu panjang lebar, singkat cerita, Midorima dan Murasakibara sudah menemukan benda kesayangan mereka. Midorima menemukan _lucky item-_nya dari oha asa dan Murasakibara mendapatkan snack maiubo.

Selepas mendapatkan benda-benda masing-masing, mereka berdua meneruskan perjalanan kembali ke tempat awal dekat sungai. Namun, ternyata mereka berdua berpapasan di jalan sebelum sampai ke tepi sungai.

" Ah, Mido-chin ... munch ... munch ... Kau sudah ... munch ... mendapatkannya?" tanya Murasakibara ketika berpapasan dengan Midorima.

" Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Midorima datar sembari membetulkan kaca mata dengan tiga jarinya tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang _lucky item_.

" Sepertinya kau juga mendapatkan makanan kesayanganmu," ujar Midorima melirik Murasakibara.

" Hmm ..." Murasakibara menganggukkan kepalanya dan tetap menikmati makanannya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju tempat awal pertemuan. Namun, siapa sangka, perjalanan itu justru akan berhenti di tengah jalan dan berganti dengan menonton filmgratis.

" Ah ... Akashi-kun, tol ... hentikan," lenguh Kuroko masih berusaha untuk menghentikan aksi Akashi yang semakin liar.

Tangan Akashi bukan hanya bergerak di bagian atas Kuroko saja, tapi sudah mulai bergerak ke bagian bawah. Ini adalah ronde kedua Akashi setelah sebelumnya berhasil membuat Kuroko mencapi klimaks dengan gangguan-gangguan kecilnya. Dengan lihai, tangan Akashi mulai bermain di bagian bawah Kuroko yang masih tertutup celana. Sementara Kuroko, hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Akashi. Secara logika, harusnya Kuroko menolak dan kabur dari sentuhan lembut dan hangat Akashi, namun tubuhnya melakukan sebaliknya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan itu. Bahkan menginginkan lebih.

" Aka ... shi-kun. Kumohon ... hen ... tikan." Kuroko masih berusaha memohon.

" Untuk apa? Kau menikmatinya, kan Tetsuya?" bisik Akashi di telinga Kuroko lalu menggigit daun telinganya pelan-pelan. Gigitan itu perlahan bergerak ke bagian atas Kuroko yang lain dan berakhir dengan ciuman posesif di bibir Kuroko.

" Ckck ... Mereka sepertinya tidak tahu tempat yang layak untuk melakukan itu. Apa mereka tidak tahu, kalau di sana akan ada banyak kuman yang nantinya bisa masuk ketika mereka melakukannya?" komentar Midorima melihat adegan Akashi dan Kuroko yang sedang berhubungan.

" Ah, aku ... jadi menginginkannya ... munch ..." Murasakibara jadi ingin melakukan apa yang dilakukan AkaKuro di tepi sumur.

" Kau?!" Midorima menatap Murasakibara seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

" Hwwaaa ... munch ... Muro-chin, _I miss him_," rengek Muraskibara ingat dengan pasangannya, Himuro Tatsuya.

" Murasakibara, Kau?" Sepertinya Midorima tidak percaya kalau Murasakibara juga bisa punya pasangan.

" Mido-chin ... munch ... apa kau tidak ... munch menginginkannya juga?" tanya Murasakibara sembari melihat ke arah AkaKuro yang kini sudah hampir mencapai klimaks.

Akashi sudah menurunkan celana Kuroko dan mulai memainkan milik Kuroko dengan memasukkan jari-jarinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia juga memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Kuroko. Mereka bergerak seirama dan tanpa bisa menahan lagi, Kuroko mendesah pelan. Menikmati setiap permainan yang diberikan Kuroko.

" Aku ... Aihs... Kuroko itu ... kenapa selemah itu? Seharusnya dia bisa membalas permainan Akashi dan tidak hanya berdiam begitu saja. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa melihat Akashi yang jadi uke," komentar Midorima yang seolah untuk menutupi hasrat bermainnya dengan Takao. Ah, ternyata Midorima menginginkannya juga seperti Mukkun.

" Aka-chin ... munch ... uke? Ah, aku ingin melihatnya." Murasakibara semakin menajamkan penglihatannya pada AkaKuro dan menahan hasratnya untuk bermain dengan Himuro.

" Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan sebelum mereka selesai dan nyawa kita berakhir." Midorima mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan tontonan gratis dari AkaKuro.

Dengan enggan, Murasakibara mengikuti Midorima. Meski dia ingin melihat sampai akhir, tapi dia juga takut kalau-kalau Akashi melihat mereka dan berakhirlah nyawa mereka nanti.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menujut tepi sungai. Namun, perjalanan kali ini terasa sunyi karena mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mengkhayalkan bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hubungan itu dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing yang kini tak bisa menemani mereka.

Ah, sayang Takao dan Himuro tak bisa ikut di reunian ini. Jadi, kasihan deh mereka berdua.

Lagi-lagi, perjalanan mereka terganggu dengan suara erangan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

" Siapa lagi yang melakukan di tempat buruk seperti ini?" keluh Midorima sembari membetulkan kaca matanya.

" Mungkin ... munch ... kita bisa mengeceknya ... munch ... Mido-chin." Murasakibara berjalan mendahului Midorima untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

" Aominecchi ... please ... stop ... it," mohon Kise ditengah-tengah aktifitas Aomine yang hampir memperkosanya.

" Say that you love me first, Kise," bisik Aomine di telinga Kise. Semakin memberi kenikmatan pada Kise.

" Aomine ... cchi... I don't ..."

Belum selesai Kise melanjutkannya, Aomine sudah kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman liar nan posesifnya. Sementara tangan kiri Aomine melanjutkan untuk bermain di bagian bawah Kise. Tak tahu sudah ronde keberapat permainan ini. Mungkin ronde kedua sama seperti AkaKuro.

Tepat ketika Midorima dan Murasakibara masih asyik menikmati tontonan gratis mereka, tiba-tiba ponsel Midorima berdering. Dengan cepat, Midorima membuka flip hp nya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya, lalu dia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Murasakibara untuk menikmati tontonan AoKise gratis sendirian.

_Poor Mura_

* * *

Dua jam berlalu sejak dimulainya Courage test. Midorima dan Murasakibara sudah kembali ke perkemahan mereka. Saat mereka tiba, belum ada tanda tanda keempat teman mereka yang lainnya akan kembali. Mungkin mereka masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka.

Satu menit

Lima menit

Sampai sepuluh menit

Akhirnya Kuroko muncul dari balik pepohonan dengan Akashi yang mengikuti di bekalang.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi padamu Kuro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara saat melihat Kuroko pulang hanya dengan mengunakan jaket milik Akashi, pakaiannya entah kemana. Tentu saja tanpa perlu bertanya Murasaki dan Midorima tahu jawabannya. Mereka hanya bertingkah sok polos.

"Uhm... umm… aku di serang hewan buas (read:Akashi)" jawab Kuroko singkat, dan tanpa basa-basi Kuroko langsung kabur masuk ke tendanya.

"pfftt… hewan buas." Aomine berusaha menahan tawanya. Ah ternyata Aomine baru saja kembali. Tapi dimana Kise? Kise tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Dimana Kise nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"hmm… dia sedang membersihkan diri di sungai." Kata Aomine singkat. Mereka tidak perlu bertanya lagi, kenapa Kise membersihkan diri malam-malam begini. Tentu saja mereka tahu jawabannya, dan kali ini mereka tidak mau bertingkah sok polos dengan bertanya ini dan itu.

Sementara itu Kuroko yang berada di tenda.

"Ugh… " Kuroko merebahkan dirinya di atas matras tipis yang memisahkan dirinya dari dinginnya tanah. Kuroko merapatkan jaket Akashi ke tubuhnya, dia dapat mencium aroma khas Akashi. Perlahan wajah Kuroko mulai memerah mengingat apa yang baru terjadi di sumur itu. Koroko juga pada akhirnya tidak mampu mengambil handband miliknya. Akashi mengatakan akan menyita barang itu entah sampai kapan.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun melakukan hal itu?" gumam Kuroko. Perlahan dia mulai bangkit dan duduk bersila. Dibukanya jaket milik sang emperor. Belum sempat jaket itu melewati bahunya, kuroko sudah merapatkan kembali ke tubuhnya.

Oh My…

Terlalu banyak kissmark di tubuh Kuroko. Untuk melihatnya sendiri saja dia merasa malu, apalagi jika harus memperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus memakai bajunya dengan cepat sebelum ada yang lihat, atau mungkin sebelum Kise datang.

Sekali lagi Kuroko berniat untuk melepas jaketnya sebelum suara gaduh memasuki tenda.

"Waa…. Kurokochhi… hikz… hikz… " Kise masuk secara tiba-tiba sambil menangis histeris. Dan tanpa basa-basi langung memeluk Kukoro dan menangis makin histeris.

"A-ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko bingung sendiri.

"Aominechhi… " di sela-sela tangis Kise berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko.

"Ada apa dengan Aomine-kun?"

"Aominechhi… waa… " belum juga Kise selesai menjelaskan dia sudah menangis lagi. Kuroko yang bingung hanya bisa mengelus kepala Kise untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah tangisan dramatis selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Kise kembali tenang.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Kise hanya mengagguk sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang bengkak karena menangis.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"Akashi… foto… Aomine-kun… dia… dia… " Duh mana ada sih orang yang ngerti penjelasan ga jelas kayak gitu. Kise berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menceritakan kisahnya itu. Tapi dia juga tidak mampu mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Kise mulai memutar otaknya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak menjelaskan permasalahan ini pada Kuroko dalam bentuk kata-kata.

Dengan ragu akhirnya Kise melepas bajunya. Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Di tubuh indah Kise ada banyak sekali kissmark, dan tidak perlu ditanya itu dari siapa. Kuroko sudah tahu pasti bahwa itu pasti dari Aomine. Ya iyalah secara tadi kan Kise nyebut-nyebut Aomine terus.

Dengan sedikit grogi Kuroko merapatkan jaket sang emperor ke tubuhnya. Bukan ide yang bagus jika Kise sampai tahu kalau dia juga memiliki masalah yang sama. Tapi terlambat. Kise sudah terlanjur mencium gelagat mencurigakan Kuroko.

"Kurokochhi, itu kan jaket milik Akashichhi." Kata Kise. Kuroko semakin gugup.

Blink

Tiba-tiba seperti ada lampu yang menyala di atas kepala Kise saat dia menebak-nebak kenapa Kuroko gugup seperti itu.

"Bisa kau buka jaketmu, Kurokochhi?" pinta Kise penasaran, dia jadi lupa sama masalahnya sendiri. Kuroko dengan cepat menggeleng dan berusaha kabur. Tapi karena Kise terlanjur penasaran, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Kuroko di balik jaket itu.

Kise menangkap Kuroko yang hendak kabur dari tenda. Dengan sedikit pergulatan, Kise memaksa kuroko untuk membuka jaketnya itu. WARNING: penasaran dapat menyebabkan OOC dan OOT.

Kuroko bisa saja menggunakan vanishing drive nya untuk kabur dari Kise, atau mungkin melempar Kise dengan menggunakan ignite pass kai. Tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk melalukan hal itu. Salahkan Akashi yang sudah menguras tenaga Kuroko hihihi…

Bakk, bukk, bakk, bukk.

Usaha Kise tidak berakhir sia-sia. Dalam waktu singkat Kise berhasil mendominasi Kuroko. Dia kini berada di atas Kuroko sambil membuka jaket sang emperor dengan lebar hingga memperlihatkan tubuh Kuroko yang yummy. If you see them, its like Kise want to rape Kuroko. Kyaa… uke x uke. I wanna see that! #nosebleed.

"A… umm… " Kise kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat tubuh Kuroko, salah, maksudnya saat melihat bekas-bekas yang ada di tubuh Kuroko.

"ini hanya gigitan nyamuk." Kuroko berusaha menutupi kemaluannya, eh duh gimana sih ini kata-katanya. Menutupi malunya maksud author.

"Mana mungkin itu gigitan nyamuk. Jelas-jelas itu kissmark. Apa Akashichhi mbbb… " sebelum Kise selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kuroko sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulut sang model dengan kasar.

"Aku lelah, dan biarkan aku tidur sekarang." Kata Kuroko cepat. Dalam hitungan detik berikutnya Kuroko sudah melepas jaket Akashi dan berganti baju kemudian tidur. Kise yang menonton hanya bisa membiarkan rasa penasarannya itu menggantung.

_**SKIP!**_

_**Author sudah kehabisan ide, jadi di skip aja ya :D**_

Esok paginya kuroko dan Kise dibangunkan secara paksa oleh Akashi dan dibantu oleh Aomine. Seperti kata Akashi kemarin, yang gagal dalam courage test akan mendapatkan hukuman. Kuroko dan Kise yang memang sudah gagal mau tidak mau harus menerima hukuman itu. Apa hukumannya? Kita lihat saja.

"Dingin sekali-ssu." keluh Kise menggigil.

"Bekerjalah yang benar." Kata Aomine yang asyik mengawasi Kise dan Kuroko, di sebelahnya berdiri dengan tenang sang emperor.

"Ini tidak masuk akal-ssu. Mana bisa kami menangkap ikan tanpa pancing." Keluh Kise yang lagi-lagi kehilangan ikan buruannya.

Saat ini masih jam lima pagi. Udara masih terasa sangat dingin. Kise dan Kuroko yang yang gagal dalam Courage test harus menangkap ikan di sungai untuk sarapan mereka dan yang lainnya. Yang membuat hukuman ini semakin sulit, mereka harus menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong.

"Kau bisa protes padanya." kata Aomine melirik ke arah Akashi yang masih berdiri tenang di tepi sungai.

GULP

Cari mati namanya jika Kise protes pada sang emperor. Kise melirik ke arah Kuroko.

"Waa… bagaimana bisa kau menangkap sebanyak itu-ssu." kata Kise menunjuk ke ember Kuroko yang sudah penuh dengan ikan.

"Entahlah, sepertinya mereka tidak melihatku." Ah, jadi lack of presence Kuroko juga berpengaruh pada ikan? Berbeda dengan Kise, kali ini pesona sang model tidak berpengaruh pada ikan.

"Sebenarnya menangkap ikan dengan tangan itu mudah Kise. Kau hanya perlu menggunakan instingmu." Kata Akashi yang sejak tadi hanya mengawasi, mulai mendekati Kise dan..

GREP

Dalam perjalanannya Akashi dengan mudahnya menangakap seekor ikan. Kise tidak yakin itu karena menangkap ikan memang mudah, atau Akashi yang terlalu hebat. Bisa saja ikan itu takut pada Akashi.

"Aku akan mengajarimu." Dan sekarang Akashi sudah berada di belakang Kise. Denga perlahan Akashi memegang tangan Kise dan mulai mengajarinya. Pokoknya mereka terlihat sangat mesra hingga membuat Aomine dan Kuroko cemburu.

Sisa hukuman itu digunakan Akashi untuk ber lovey dovey dengan Kise. Tapi Kuroko berusaha untuk positive thinking saja. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Mungkin Akashi memang hanya berniat mengajari Kise.

Setelah mendapatkan cukup ikan, mereka bertiga kembali ke perkemahan tempat dimana Midorima dan Murasakibara menunggu. Bertiga? Bukannya berempat? Tidak tidak tidak, Aomine sudah kembali terlebih dahulu ke perkemahan karena dia terlalu bosan. Jadi kini tinggal mereka bertiga.

"Jalannya licin sekali-ssu." keluh Kise di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka. Dia memang biang masalah. Saat melewati jembatan Kise terpeleset hingga jatuh. Kalau Kise jatuh sendirian sih tidak masalah. Masalahnya sebelum Kise jatuh, secara reflex dia berusaha berpegang pada apapun di dekatnya. Alhasil tanpa sengaja dia menarik Kuroko hingga ikut jatuh bersamanya. Saat jatuh, ember berisi ikan Kise selamat, tapi nasib buruk untuk Kuroko. Ember ikannya jatuh dari jembatan dan ikannya pun lenyap.

"Ouch" Kise mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kuroko, but wait… tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Akashi tidak mengulurkan tangannya untuk Kuroko, tapi untuk Kise!

WHAT?!

Akashi menarik Kise bangkit berdiri, sedang Kuroko dibiarkannya begitu saja seperti seonggok kotoran yang nista, ok itu berlebihan.

"Waa… maafkan aku Kurokochhi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kise mengelurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kuroko tapi Akashi mencegahnya dengan menarik tangan Kise dan menjauhkan sang model dari Kuroko.

"Aku lihat semua ikanmu telah kabur. Sepertinya kau harus mencarinya lagi, dan aku ingin dua kali lipat dari jumlah yang sebelumnya." Kata Akashi dingin sambil melirik ke arah ember ikan Kuroko yang telah kosong.

"Tapi Akashichi, ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku yang mencari ikan itu lagi. Atau biarkan aku membantu Kurokocchi." Kata Kise.

"Ini bukan salahmu Ryouta. Tetsuya sudah gagal dalam menjaga ikannya. Jadi dia harus menerima konsekuensinya."

Kuroko yang sebelumnya masih melongo akhirnya berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang kotor.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Kata Kuroko.

"Tapi Kurokochhi… "

"Tidak apa Kise-kun. Akashi-kun benar. Ini salahku jadi aku harus mencarinya lagi."

Singkatnya Kuroko Akhirnya menerima hukumannya dan kembali ke sungai untuk menangkap ikan lagi. Sedang Akashi dan Kise kembali ke perkemahan.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Akashi dan Kise kembali ke perkemahan.

"Hehh? Aka-chin?Kise-chin? Kenapa Cuma berdua? Di mana kurochin?" tanya Mura heran.

"Tetsuya sedang menjalani hukuman tahap dua," jawab Akashi singkat.

"Tapi Akashicchi, itu semua kan salahku dan-" respon Kise.

"Ryouta. Jangan membantah," potong Akashi dingin.

Tiba-tiba Ao beranjak dari tempat bersantainya dan berjalan menuju arah sungai.

"Daiki, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Akashi tajam.

"Membantu Tetsu," jawab Ao singkat dan tajam.

"Tunggu Aominecchi! Aku saja yang membantu Kuroko-"

"Tidak ! Biarkan saja Daiki yang pergi. Kau ikut denganku saja Ryouta." Ujar Akashi kesal(?). Tanpa banyak menunggu respon, dia langsung menarik tangan Kise menjauh.

"Tch, dasar!" entah kenapa Ao tidak senang melihat Akashi dan Kise.

Mido dan Mura hanya sweetdrop melihat perilaku ketiga temannya itu.

_Oh author tachi? kenapa kami berdua hanya menjadi peran pendukung dari dua pasangan absurd itu ?_

_Itu adalah suara batin Midorima dan Murasakibara. xD_

-To be continue-

**Update nya lama ya ? /Pakai nanya lagi/**

**Hehehe...maklum ya ssu, habis auth nya lagi dilanda kegalau an karena ga di notice sama seseorang /malah curhat/**

**Ya pokoknya, kasih review biar semangat ngupdate ssu**

**Salam**

**Ryuko**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Kisedai Love Camp**

**Author : Uchiha Ryuko, Nakahara Ningsih, Lee Diah**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, a bit comedy**

**Rate : Teen – MATURE**

**CHAPTER 5**

Kuroko sedang berusaha menangkap ikan dengan susah payah. Wait, apa lack of presence nya sudah tak mempan lagi dugunakan pada ikan? Ah, ternyata kemampuan itu juga memiliki batas. Tak bisa digunakan setelah 20 menit. Alhasil, Kuroko dari tadi hanya melompat dan basah di sana sini. _#Warning: jangan membayangkan Kuroko yang basah kuyup krn bisa menimbulkan nosebleed._

Byurr! Lagi-lagi ikan itu lepas dari genggaman Kuroko.

"Oi Tetsu. Kau harus lebih bertenaga saat menangkap ikan itu...seperti ini!"

GREP ! Dengan ketangkasannya yang teruji di alam lliar(?), Aomine berhasil menangkap ikan dan melemparnya ke dalam ember.

"Ah, aku bukan manusia beruang sepertimu, Aomine-kun," komentar Kuroko tanpa dosa.

"W-What ?" seru Ao kesal.

"Gomenasai, itu pujian kok, Aomine-kun." Gurau Kuroko.

Sigh. "Oi Tetsu, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Akashi?" seru Aomine tanpa dosa.

Blush.. secara spontan, Kuroko kembali mengingat malam panas bersama Akashi

"Aomine-kun ternyata kepo." Ucap Kuroko datar dan menusuk. "Daripada memikirkan antara aku dan Akashi-kun, lebih baik kau pikirkan saja masalahmu dengan Kise-kun."

"A-apa Kise mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Kise kun sih tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia menyebut –nyebut namamu sambil menangis keras. Dan melihat banyak kissmark di tubuhnya, aku yakin kau memper-"

"Ssstttt ! Tidak usah kau perjelas lagi Tetsu !" seru Aomine dengan wajah memerah. Ternyata orang mesum seperti Aomine masih punya kemaluan(?)#eh?

"Oi Tetsu. Meskipun aku ini tidak peka, aku tahu ada masalah antara kau dan Akashi. Apalagi melihat perubahan sifatnya yang tiba-tiba sok baik pada Kise. Aku yakin dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu." Ujar Ao dengan aura membara.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, Aomine-kun."

"Heh? Memangnya kau tidak cemburu melihat tingkah Akashi?" sahut Aomine.

Akhirnya keduanya saling terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain. Keduanya seolah ,mengerti pemikiran satu sama lain.

"Tetsu, untuk kali ini ayo kita ikuti permainan Akashi." Ajak Ao.

Kuroko menghela nafas. " Untuk kali ini, aku akan bekerja sama -kun."

* * *

Kali ini tugas memasak tidak dilakukan oleh Midorima. Atas perintah Akashi, tugas memasak dilakukan oleh Kise dan dirinya. What ? Akashi memasak? O.O. Tenang,, Akashi hanya memiliki peran sebagai chef yang memberi perintah, sebgai gantinya, budaknya adalah Kise yang harus melakukan semuanya sendirian.

"Ryouta, bersihkan ikannya dengan benar!" perintah Akashi.

Dengan susah payah Kise berusaha memegang ikan yang masih memberontak untuk dibedah. "Ini susah Akasicchi! Apalagi ikannya masih hidup-ssu. Aku nggakk tega buat membunuhnya~ T-T."

"Ryouta, Tak heran kau selalu saja ditindas oleh Daiki. Kau selalu bersifat seperti herbivore. Kau harus punya sisi tegas agar tak selalu ditindas. Jadilah karnivore yang CERDAS TANGKAS TRENGGINAS (?).Tak heran kau ini memang pantas disebut uke masokis." Komentar Akashi frontal. Membuat Midorima yang sedang makan snack bersama Mura langsung tersedak begitu mendengar omelan Akashi.

"Ta-tapi Akashicchi, aku dan Aominnecchi kan-"

"Akashi-kun. Aku sudah kembali. Ini ikannya, DUA KALI LIPAT !"Tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul di belakang AkaKise yang sedang asyik membersihkan(read: meyiksa) ikan. Di belakangnya Aomine muncul dengan bertelanjang dada. Lhooo? Apa yang terjadi ? Apakah sewaktu di sungai ...Ao dan Kuro...Tidakkkk...

Akashi memperhatikan kaos yang dipakai Kuroko. Kaos itu berukuran terlalu besar, untuk ukuran tubuh Kuro yang kecil dan imut. Oh, ternyata itu adalah kaos milik Aomine yang dipinjamkan pada Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, kenapa kau..."

"Ah, Aomine-kun memaksaku untuk memakai kaosnya karena tubuhku basah kuyup. Katanya nanti aku akan sakit kalau kedinginan karena tubuhku ini lemah." Jawab Kuroko datar. "Nanti akan kukembalikan."

Mendengar hal itu, Akashi merespon dengan tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi. Manik baby blue Kuroko beradu dengan mata heterochrome milik sang emperor. Sebuah listrik kecemburuan terlihat jelas dari mata keduanya.

Aomine melihat sebuah tatapan kecemburuan yang tertutupi dari balik manik madu Kise. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat sang model agar mengakui perasaannya. "Ah Tetsu, kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya dengan segera. Gunakan saja untuk tidur, agar kau tak kedinginan."

ASTAGA! Aomine Daiki pasti sudah bosan hidup. Tujuannya memang ingin membuat Kise cemburu, tapi sadarkah ia akibatnya jika membuat sang raja iblis cemburu. Akashi baru saja merogoh kantong ajaibnya(?) untuk mengeluarkan gunting pencabut nyawa. Tapi aksinya terpotong karena tiba-tiba sebuah cipratan darah dan suara daging yang terpotong menghalangi aksinya.

CRASH ! CRASH ! CRASH !

"Akashicchi. Sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan membantai, maksudku membersihkan ikan-ikan ini karena setelah ini kita harus membunuh Aomine, ah maksudku ikan yang baru dibawa oleh Aominecchi." Ucap Kise sambil membunuh ikan-ikan di depannya tanpa ampun. Kise memotong kepalanya, menggesek sisik-sisiknya kemudian membelah tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya, kemudia melemparkan bangkai tubuhnya ke keranjang tanpa ampun #yah, memang begitu kan cara membersihkan ikan.

Gulp. Aomine menelan ludah melihat perubahan aura di sekitar sang model.

"Hoo.. Kau cepat belajar ya Ryouta. Tapi sebaiknya kau hati-hati, pisau itu..."

Crash ! Ouch, kulit seputih susu itu tergores oleh tajamnya pisau.

"Ryouta !/ Kise/Kise-kun!"

"Ouch. Maaf, tanganku terkena pisau, aku akan segera membersihkannya." Kise meringis kesakitan ketika melihat darah segar mengalir dari jarinya. Ia berdiri dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Jelas, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari balik wajahnya. Namun sang emperor menghentikannya, ia meraih tangan Kise dan...

SLURP .. menjilat darahnya ?!

"Kau harus segera menghentikan pendarahannya sebelum terlambat Ryouta." Ujar Akashi sambil memberi lirikan tajam pada Aomine dan Kuroko.

Kise terkejut seketika dengan tindakan Akashi. Terlebih lagi dengan perubahan air muka Kuroko yang terlihat begitu shock dan... cemburu?. "A-akashichii, aku tidak apa-apa." Dengan segera Kise menarik tangannya dari mulut seksi sang emperor.

"Aku akan mencarikan obat untuk Kise-kun.." tanpa menunggu aba-aba , Kuroko pergi dengan vanishing drive menuju tendanya.

"Tu-tunggu Kurokocchi!" Kise yang merasa tidak enak dengan aksi berlebihan sang emperor pun mengejar Kuroko untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Menyisakan sang ex-captain dan mantan Ace Teikou. Keduanya saling memberikan tatapan membunuh dan senyum sadis.

"Daiki, kau punya nyali juga ternyata," ujar Akashi sambil men ckris ckris kan(?) gunting miliknya.

"Hooo... kau sendiri yang memulainya, Akashi. Aku tak mau kalah begitu saja." Aomine membalasnya dengan membunyikan sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Aura merah vs biru(?) beradu di hutan yang sejuk itu.

"Ehem ! D-daripada aura buruk kalian meracuni ikan-ikan itu, biarkan aku saja yang mengurus makanannya nanodayo. B-bukannya aku peduli pada kalian, aku cuma tidak ingin kelaparan-nanodayo," respon Midorima dan ke-tsundere-annya.

"Cih, terserahlah." Komentar Ao cuek.

" Selesaikan dengan cepat Shintarou. Setelah makan pagi, kita akan bermain game untuk membuat suasana lebih menarik."

Akashi dan senyum kematiannya membuat Midorima harus kembali mengecek ramalan zodiak dan memastikan bahwa Cancer sedang tidak berada dalam zona sial.

Sementara itu...

"Kurokochii," panggil Kise begitu dia masuk tenda. Di dalam, dia lihat Kuroko sedang termenung seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Atau ... Mungkin dia cemburu dengan Kise?

"Kurokochii." Kise mendekati Kuroko hendak menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ah, ini obatnya Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko sembari memberikan obat merah untuk luka di tangan Kise.

Kise menerimanya namun tidak langsung mengobati lukanya. Tatapannya belum teralih dari sang bayangan.

"Ini semua tidak seperti yang Kurokochii pikirkan. Aku dan Akashichii tidak ada apa-apa. Karena ..."

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Kuroko tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. Namun, Kise menghentikannya dengan memegang tangan kanan Kuroko.

"Kurokochii. Jangan salah paham. Akashichii melakukan itu karena ..."

"Aku mengerti, Kise-kun. Sebaiknya ..."

Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kise sudah menarik tangan Kuroko hingga membuatnya jatuh tepat di depan Kise.

Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko hingga membuat Kuroko terkejut.

"Kise-kun. Apa yang kau ..."

"Kurokochii, untuk kali ini tolong bantu aku," bisik Kise di telinga Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko pelan.

Kise hanya tersenyum penuh arti lalu menggeser wajahnya tepat ke depan wajah Kuroko. Dan ... cup. Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja mendapat ciuman dari Kise hanya bisa diam mematung saking terkejutnya.

"Kise-kun."

Cuuup. Kise mencium Kuroko lagi dan lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ryouta! Tetsuya!" seru Akashi yang sudah ada di depan tenda Kise dan Kuroko.

"T... Tetsu! Kise!" Aomine ikut terkejut yan ternyata dari tadi ada di belakang Akashi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Anoo... "

"Seperti yang Aominechi dan Akashichi lihat. Kami ..."

"Ryouta, ikut aku!" perintah Akashi yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan semuanya.

Kise mau tidak mau mengikuti Akashi. Sementara itu, Kuroko dan Aomine masih terdiam di depan dan dalam tenda. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

Derrrttt ... Derrrtttt...

Murasakibara segera membuka handphonenya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Ah, Muro-chin," sapa Murasakibara setelah menekan tombol 'jawab'.

" ... Ah, benarkah? ... Hmm... Sedikit. ... Heemm ... Ah, tapi aku harus izin Aka-chin dulu. Jadi, tunggu kabar dariku, ya Muro-chin. ..."

Murasakibara langsung menutup handphonenya. Menunggu Akashi datang.

Tak berselang lama, ganti handphone Midorima yang bunyi. Dengan cepat Midorima mengangkatnya dan menjauh dari Murasakibara. Menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan masak ikan yang hampir matang.

Sementara itu, Aomine sudah menghilang tak tahu kemana. Kuroko. Dia masih diam di dalam tendanya. Tak tahu apa harus menyusul Aomine atau mendengarkan pembicaraan Kise dan Akashi atau ... membantu Murasakibara memasak. Ah, Kuroko ini. Daripada bengong begitu, mending bantu Murasakibara. Kasihan tahu dia harus masak sendiri. Eh, bentar. Kalau Murasakibara masak, berarti ... Wah, bisa habis tuh ikan...

_Oke, kembali ke laptop. Eh, cerita. _

_Eh, tapi apa yang mau ditulis lagi, ya? Author bingung. Jadi, diskip aja, ya._

* * *

"Akashichii," panggil Kise.

"Ryouta, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap Kise tajam.

"Eh, itu ... Anoo ... hanya ciuman biasa," jawab Kise gugup dan takut.

"Kau pasti punya alasan bagus karena berani melakukan itu di depanku."

"Eh, alasan? Aku tidak punya alasan apa-apa, Akashichii. Aku hanya ..."

Cup ... Akashi tiba-tiba mencium Kise cepat.

"Jangan lakukan itu pada Tetsuya lagi di depanku. Atau kau akan tahu apa akibatnya," ancam Akashi yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kise sendirian.

Dunia pasti sudah kiamat !

Hanya itu yang ada di otak Kise, beberapa detik setelah Akashi mengecup(?)nya.

* * *

Sarapan pagi itu dihabiskan dalam diam. Yang bekerja hanya tangan dan mulut mereka. Sesekali Kise melirik ke arah sang emperor, shadow, dan yang terakhir sang ace.

Suasana begitu dingin. Entah kenapa liburan yang harusnya menyenangkan justru berakhir seperti ini. Awalnya Kuroko mengajak yang lainnya liburan untuk menyatukan kembali para anggota Kisedai yang lainnya. Tapi kenapa semuanya malah jadi kacau?

"Um… setelah ini aku akan mencuci piringnya-ssu. Kurokocchi kau mau membantuku kan?" kata Kise berusaha memecah keheningan. Kuroko hendak menjawab sebelum sang emperor memotongnya.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan Daiki dan Tetsuya yang melakukan tugas itu." Kata Akashi dingin. Ugh kadang Akashi-sama ini sok bossy bossy sekali.

Aomine yang biasanya langsung menolak dan ngomel-ngomel sendiri justru malah diam saja. Itu artinya dia tidak keberatan dengan perintah Akashi.

Seusai sarapan, seperti yang diperintahkan Akashi, Kuroko dan Aomine pergi ke sungai untuk mencuci peralatan makan mereka. Tadinya Kise ingin bicara empat mata dengan Kuroko dengan mencuci bersama. Tapi apa daya, sepertinya Akashi mengetahui rencana murahan itu dan membiarkan Aomine yang menggantikannya. Sebenarnya Kise juga tidak begitu suka jika Aomine terlalu dekat dengan Kuroko seperti pagi ini. Dia sadar Kuroko tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang 'aneh-aneh' dengan Aomine. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kadang rasa cemburu bisa membutakan mata seorang Kise sekalipun.

Kise yang merasa khawatir dengan Aomine dan Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip kegiatan mereka. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau mereka benar-benar hanya mencuci saja.

Kise dengan perlahan menyusup meninggalkan perkemahan saat Akashi sedang sibuk mengurusi Midorima dan Murasakibara. Jalanan menuju sungau yang licin membuat Kise harus ekstra hati-hati. Dia tidak mau terpelesat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sesampainya di sungai, bukannya menyapa dan membantu, Kise malah bersembunyi di balik semak. Tujuan dia kan memang mengintip, jadi wajar saja kalau dia bersembunyi.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun kecuali aliran sungai dan beberapa serangga yang aktif di musim panas. Kise berusaha mengintip dari balik semak.

Oh my….

Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Kise bangkit dari semak dan menghampiri kedua temannya itu dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"A… apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kise pada Kuroko dan Aomine yang sepertinya masih asyik menikmati posisi mereka.

Aomine dengan bajunya yang basah memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko yang tidak kalah basahnya dengan Aomine. Mereka terlihat sangat intim. Terlebih Kuroko juga balik memeluk Aomine dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Aomine yang terlihat lezat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Aomine yang menyadari keberadaan Kise.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kalian?" Kise mengulangi pertanyaannya yang masih belum terjawab.

"ck… itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Aomine ketus.

"Kurokocchi, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Kise berusaha berfikir positive. Dalam hatinya dia berharap mungkin ini hanya salah paham. Mungkin Kuroko terpeleset dan Aomine hanya menolongnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu tapi Kuroko masih diam tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun. Duh, Kuroko, aku tahu pelukan Aomine itu memang bikin nyaman tapi setidaknya angkat kepalamu itu dan tunjukan wajah manismu itu pada dunia.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise masih berusaha memperoleh jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Maaf, Kise-kun." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko masih dengan memeluk Aomine dan justru semakin erat sekarang. What? Bahkan author sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Maaf untuk apa?

Kise tentu juga bingung sama seperti Author dan memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Kuroko dan Aomine barusan?

Kasih tau ga ya… itu RAHASIA.

RAHASIA...

RAHASIA. A...

A...

A...

_**Reader : asdfghjkl!#! $!%$**_

**- To be continued-**

**Gyahahaha ...Apa yang terjadi antara AoKuro ? Ntahlah author juga masih mikir /digampar/**

**Oh ya, makasih buat review nya minnacchi T.T , maaf ga sempat bales satu2, via pm ataupun di sini, soalnya auth ini udah sibuk malas pula xD**

**Umm... tapi tolong revieew lagi ya, biar ngupdate nya cepet xD**

**Makasih juga buat yg udah follow dan men fav cerita aneh ini, atau silent reader sekalipun.**

**Umm..tenang, cerita belum memasuki klimaks(?) jadi dibacanya santai aja ya xD**

**Oke sankyu semuanya~~~**

**Regards**

**Ryuko**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Kisedai Love Camp**

**Author : Uchiha Ryuko, Nakahara Ningsih, Lee Diah**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, a bit comedy**

**Rate : Teen – MATURE**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Midorima yang masih heran kenapa mereka harus duduk melingkar mengelilingi api unggun yang masih menyala kecil. Semua sontak melirik ke arah Akashi.

"Kita akan melakukan permainan." Kata Akashi singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Permainan? Aku suka permainan-ssu. permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Kise bersemangat. Yah, sebenarnya dia hanya memaksakan diri untuk bersemangat mengingat kejadian di sungai.

"Dare or Truth."

Sesekali Kise melirik ke arah Kuroko yang duduk di samping Aomine. Kuroko menjadi lebih pendiam. Sesekali hanya memberikan senyuman kecil pada Aomine.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Yang pasti Kuroko sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan dengan Aomine.

Permainan dari sang emperor pastilah bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Titah dari seorang Akashi-sama pasti berujung pada sesuatu yang sensasional dan errr mematikan. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat setiap bagian dari seorang Akashi sangat berbahaya dan mematikan. Lihat saja mata dwi warna yang mengetahui segalanya, senyum mematikan yang selalu membuat para kisedai berkeringat dingin. Termasuk perintah dan ide-idenya.#duh bicara apa sih nih author.

Atas peraturan yang dibuat oleh Akashi sendiri (dan tidak ada yang memprotes). Permainan dare or truth dimulai. Putaran pertama dilakukan oleh Akashi dan kesialan pertama menimpa Midorima Shintarou. Sepertinya kesialan ini terjadi karena lucky item Midorima kurang ampuh. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia membawa boneka teddy bear yang berukuran besar, bukannya teddy bear mini yang ada disebelahnya.(Salahkan Akashi yang memaksanya membuang lucky item sebelum berkemah!)

"Dare or truth?"

"A-aku pilih dare nanodayo," jawab Midorima." Bu-bukannya aku punya rahasia nanodayo, aku Cuma tidak suka kalian menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting-nanodayo."

Oke, untuk part pertama. Aomine memberi dare pada Midorima untuk tidak berbicara dengan frase nanodayo nya yang aneh selama permainan ini. Tentu saja Midorima mendelik kesal mendengar tantangan dari pemuda berkulit dim itu.

"Dare darimu itu terlalu aneh nano...maksudku aneh dan sulit dilakukan. Itu sama saja seperti aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti membaca majalah porno nano-"

"Setiap keceplosan mukamu akan dicoret dengan spidol," tambah Aomine puas.

Dan sejak saat itu, Midorima bersumpah mengutuk Aomine Daiki.

Lalu selanjutnya, giliran sang bayangan memberi tantangan. Midorima tahu, ia yang bergolongan darah B tidak cocok dengan Kuroko yang ber golongan darah A. Tapi siapa sangka, teori itu semakin membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak terlalu terlibat dengan si bayangan yang tanpa ekspresi ini.

"Aku ingin Midorima-kun tersenyum, sekali saja." Ujar Kuroko tanpa dosa. "Senyuman yang ikhlas."

"Wh-what? Ke-kenapa aku harus melakukan hal absurd seperti-"

"Shintarou, cepat lakukan, supaya aku bisa segera memberikan dare padamu," potong Akashi tidak sabar.

Dengan terpaksa dan karena masih sayang nyawa. Midorima mulai menghela nafas panjang, ia mulai menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya dan berusaha memberikan aura blink2 yang biasanya muncul di sekitar si kuning, Kise. Ia bahkan bisa membuat matanya bersinar begitu indah. Jika saja Takao ada di sini, mereka yakin bahwa point guard Shuutoku itu akan mati di tempat, karena kehabisan darah.

Cekrek ! Tanpa dosa, Akashi mengambil foto dengan tenang.

"A-akashi, apa yang-"

"Hanya mengambil foto. Atsushi, giliranmu memberi dare."

Murasakibara sama sekali tidak tertarik memberi dare pada Midorima. Tapi karena Murasakibara adalah anak yang taat, maka ia menurut pada Akashi dan memberikan random dare pada Midorima yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah malapetaka.

"Hmm, Mido-chin, aku mau kau mencium salah satu dari kami. Terserah, siapa saja yang kau suka," ujar Mura tanpa minat.

What the hell ?! Hanya kata itu yang ada di otak Midorima.

Ia tidak mungkin mencium iblis seperti Akashi, karena ia tidak mau diseret ke neraka tingkat ke tujuh. Mencium Murasakibara? Hell! Ia tidak mau mencium titan rakus yang memakan apa saja, ia khawatir kalau Murasakibara baru memakan bangkai tikus yang mati karena HIV AIDS yang nanti bisa menular padanya(duh, emang ada tikus mati kena HIV?). Kuroko? Ah dia memang cukup manis untuk dicium tapi itu sama saja seperti mengambil mainan milik sang emperor dan berakhir di neraka untuk disiksa. Aomine? No way! Ia tidak mau mencium orang (yang diragukan) tingkat ke higienisannya seperti Aomine. Lagipula, ia sudah memasukan Aomine dalam daftar kutukannya. Satusatunya pilihan adalah Kise Ryouta. Model ini(harus terpaksa diakui) bahwa ia juga cukup manis seperti Kuroko, dan ia yakin bahwa Kise pasti memiliki tingkat kebersihan(yang teruji di ITB dan IPB) yang bagus. Dia model gitu lho? Dan ya, masih belum ada orang yang mengklaim Kise Ryouta. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Aomine berniat untuk melakukannya(mengingat apa yang terjadi di malam courage test).

Tapi, Hey..sebuah kesempatan untuk membalas Aomine Daiki.

Midorima melirik Kise yang masih memasang wajah blink-blink , yang sebenarnya terkesan dipaksakan. Meskipun sudah ratusan kali ia melakukan ciuman dengan Takao, dan Kise itu bukanlah tipe yang berbeda dengan Takao(tipe yang berisik dan cerewet). Namun toh, sifat tsunderenya masih membuatnya agak gugup.

"Midorimacchi? Kau tidak berniat untuk men-"

CUP !

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya membuat Kise terdiam seketika. Akashi menyeringai senang(?) melihatnya, Kuroko hanya diam namun muncul sedikit semburat pink di pipinya melihat scene MidoKise. Murasakibara masih sibuk dengan snacknya(duh, padahal dia yang ngasih tantangan.) Aomine?

"Pfftt... Hwahahaha... Kalian itu berciuman seperti seorang amatir," komentar Ao sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal itu sontak membuat Midorima kesal. Niatnya ia mau membuat si Ahomine cemburu dengan mencium Kise, tapi malah gagal.

Justru Kise lah yang sangat kesal melihat respon Aomine. Bukannya ia berharap Aomine akan cemburu padanya tapi...tapi ya, Kise memang mengharapkan itu. Ia kembali kesal dan kecewa ketika melihat Kuroko dan Aomine yang berpelukan saat di sungai tadi. Ia semakin kesal, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Ao pada malam panas itu. Dia bilang akan membuat Kise jatuh cinta padanya kan? Lalu kenapa ia malah bedekat-dekatan dengan Kuroko? Dasar Ahomine!

"Ryouta, giliranmu," suara dingin Akashi membuat Kise menyudahi narasi kekesalannya pada Ao. Ia kembali ke dunia nyata dan kembali memasang topeng cerianya.

"Ettoo... A-aku mau midorimacchi melepas kacamatanya, lalu aku mau ambil fotonya buat kuhadiahkan pada Takaocchi,"

"What?. Hn, terserah sajalah-nanodayo."

Eh? Nanodayo? Ia melanggar dare, dan dengan senang hati Aomine menggoreskan sebuah tanda silang di pipi Midorima. Dan Kise pun mengambil foto Midorima tanpa kacamata ditambah coretan spidol dari Aomine. Well, foto itu akan memiliki harga yang sangat tinggi jika dijual pada Takao.

"Sekarang giliranku. Shintarou, kau tidak boleh membawa lucky item mu untuk hari ini." Perintah Akashi sangat jelas dan tak terbantahkan.

"Ta-tapi Akashi-"

"Simpan sekarang atau aku akan menyuruhmu untuk membuangnya."

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Midorima menuruti perintah emeperor berhati ibis itu.

Botol kembali diputar. Dan jatuh pada...Kise Ryouta ? Astaga, sepertinya gemini memang sedang sial.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth-ssu." Jawab Kise ragu. Jujur, ia tidak mau kalau harus disuruh menghilangkan logat khasnya dan disuruh berbicara sopan dan tidak lebay yang sangat OOC . Atau disuruh berfoto mengenakan kostum neko atau disuruh mencium seseorang , atau disuruh untuk melakukan hal lainnya. Jadi dia memilih truth.

"Kise-chin, kau suka makanan apa?" tanya Murasakibara. What? What a useless question!

"Aku suka sup gratin bawang, Murasakicchi." Jawab Kise normal. Yah, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Berharap Kise menjawab bahwa makanan favoritnya adalah batu dan juga bangkai?#oke, lupakan.

"Kise, kenapa kau begitu berisik dan menyebalkan?" tanya Midorima absurd.

"Maa, aku memang suka bicara Midorimacchi, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau aku menyebalkan-ssu. Jadi ya, maaf hhehe," jawab Kise seadanya. Memangnya Kise bisa jawab apa? Pertanyaan yang diajukan midorima itu seperti sama saja menanyakan: kenapa kau itu tsundere midorimacchi? Atau kenapa Akashicchi itu bersifat sangat sadis?. What an absurd question, Midorimacchi. Ah, mungkin Midorima masih depresi karena dilarang membawa lucky itemnya.

"Kise-kun, siapa cinta pertamamu?"

What? Kenapa Kuroko tiba2 bertanya begitu? Sungguh sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu perasaannya. Namun tatapan tak sabar dari Akashi serta sebuah seringaian dari Aomine membuat Kise tak punya pilihan selain menjawab jujur. Tak jujur pun, semua sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Tapi kenapa Kuroko malah bertanya sesuatu yang sudah jelas?

"Anoo..itu..dia...A-ao..minechhi," ujar Kise dengan nada yang sangat sangat pelan, yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh telinga binatang yang memiliki pendengaran tajam, seperti Aomine.

"Ehmm... Kise, kapan kau pertama kali melakukan hubungan..yah, kau tahu.." tanya Aomine dan pertanyaan mesumnya.

What the Hell ? Hal itu sontak membuat muka Kise merah padam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa Aomine sengaja ingin mempermalukan Kise di depan temantemannya bahwa kemarin malam adalah pertama kali Kise melakukan hubungan seksual dengan pemuda dim itu? Oh, sungguh Aomine Daiki, selain bodoh, menyebalkan, tidak peka dia juga sangat hobi menyakiti perasaan lembut Kise Ryouta.

"Ryouta, kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodoh dari Daiki. Pertanyaan itu terlalu pribadi dan mengganggu," komentar dari sang kapten menyelamatkan hidup Kise.

"What? Hey Akashi, kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau pertanyaan apapun harus dijawab dengan-"

Ckris ckris." Kau membantahku, Daiki?"

"Che. Yasudahlah." Komentar Ao kesal karena ia masih menyayangi nyawanya. Ia tak mau gunting setan Akashi mengantarnya ke neraka.

"Lalu Ryouta, aku tidak mau bertanya padamu. Tapi aku ingin memberimu tantangan."

What? Semua anggota kisedai ingin melontarkan protes karena Akashi yang seenaknya mengubah aturan. Tapi prinsip Akashi yang akan membunuh siapapun yang melawannya, membuat member kisedai hanya bisa diam dan melihat keadaan. Karena mereka semua masih sayang nyawa.

"Ta-tapi Akashicchi, aku kan memilih truth. Lagipula aturannya kan-"

"Ryouta, kau melawan?"

"Ti-tidak-ssu." Jawab Kise pasrah." Ja-jadi apa dare darimu, Akashicchi?"

"Kiss me."

"Heeee? Ta-tapi Akashich-Hmph.."

Oh my God. Belum sempat Kise melakukan protes, mulutnya sudah terkunci rapat oleh bibir sang emperor. Dan tidak seperti MidoKise, scene kali ini adalah mouth to mouth kissing, pemirsa ! oh WOW!

Aomine dan Kuroko yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa kaget dibuatnya. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi bertindak dengan begitu ekstrim. Midorima dan Murasakibara, kaget dengan adegan yang dilihatnya. Mereka heran. Padahal baru kemarin malam pasangan AkaKuro dan AoKise melewati malam yang panas. Dan sekarang, lihatlah adegan AkaKise ini. Mereka yakin, sebntar lagi mereka akan melihat AoKuro yang tak kalah ekstrim.

"Shintarou, beginilah seharusnya kau berciuman. Layaknya profesional bukan seperti amatiran. Bukan begitu, Daiki?" lirikan Akashi mengejek sang Ace Touo. Ada sebuah ekspresi kesal yang disembunyikan oleh sang Aomine. Kemudian pandangan Akashi mengarah pada sang bayangan yang masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar. Namun sang emperor tahu, bahwa ada sebuah tatapan kecemburuan yang disembunyikan oleh Kuroko.

Lalu botol kembali diputar, dan korban selanjutnya adalah Kuroko.

* * *

"Dare or truth?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, memikirkan pilihannya. "Dare," jawabnya.

Bukannya tak ingin berbagi sesuatu dengan teman-temannya, tapi Kuroko hanya tidak mau perasaannya pada Akashi yang selama sudah tersimpan rapat diketahui oleh member kisedai lain. Terutama Sang Emperor. Selain itu, dia juga tak mau mengambil resiko harus menjawab pertanyaan Kise yang kemungkinan besar mengarah pada kejadian di sungai tadi.

"Atsushi, kau yang memberi dare dulu," perintah Akashi.

"Aku ... " Si Titan raksasa dengan snack di tangannya itu memberi jeda yang disengaja. Melirik Akashi. Mungkin takut kalau dare yang akan dia berikan nantinya berakibat pada nyawanya. "Aku ingin Kuro-chin mencium salah satu member Kisedai," ucap Murasakibara cepat. "Di bibir," tambahnya sebelum melanjutkan makan snacknya lagi.

"Apa?" Kuroko terkejut mendengar dare dari Murasakibara. "Aku boleh menolaknya, kan Murasakibara-kun?"

"Nanodayo. Itu hal yang mudah Kuroko," kata Midorima, tak setuju jika Kuroko menolak dare Murasakibara. Tapi, sialnya dia keceplosan bicara dengan logat 'nanodayo'-nya, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menerima coretan spidol dari Aomine di pipi Midorima yang satu lagi.

Akashi hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Menunggu siapa kiranya orang yang akan dicium Kuroko. Mungkin dia berharap kalau dialah yang akan dipilih Kuroko untuk menerima ciumannya. Namun, sayangnya ...

"Aomine-kun," panggil Kuroko, membuat satu-satunya member Kisedai yang berkulit dim itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Kuroko mulai maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Aomine. Perlahan, dia mulai mencium Aomine di bibirnya. Ciuman itu diterima dengan baik oleh Aomine. Bahkan dia membalas ciuman Kuroko dan memainkan lidah masing-masing.

Di tengah ciuman AkaKuro yang semakin panas, terlihat Kise tak suka melihatnya. Mungkin dia cemburu melihat AoKuro berciuman seperti itu. Sementara Akashi, hanya menatap meraka berdua dingin. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Daiki, kau selanjutnya," perintah Akashi menatap Aomine tajam. Membuat AoKuro menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Aku ingin Tetsu melakukannya denganku malam ini." Aomine menyeringai lebar menatap Kuroko. Sepertinya Aomine Daiki sudah bosan hidup. Meminta Kuroko melakukan 'itu' di depan mata iblis Akashi.

"Daiki, katakan yang jelas apa yang kau minta!" Akashi menatap Aomine tajam namun masih pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Aomine.

"Aku sudah jelas. Apa harus kuperjelas lagi?" Wah, wah. Aomine benar-benar cari mati ini. Berani menantang Sang Emperor.

"Aomine-kun ..."

"Tetsuya, kau tidak perlu menerimanya, jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya," ujar Akashi dingin.

" ... "

"Shintarou, kau selanjutnya," perintah Akashi menatap Midorima.

"Akashi. Dare yang kuberikan ..." Belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gunting Akashi sudah melayang ke arahnya. Beruntung Akashi tidak serius melempar gunting itu jadi jatuh di sampingnya. Coba, kalau Akashi melemparnya dengan benar, pasti perut Aomine sudah sobek dan mengeluarkan semua isinya.

"Shintarou. Kau tidak ingin memberikan dare?"

"Tentu saja aku akan memberikannya. Aku ingin Kuroko berbicara kasar selama permainan ini. Sekalipun itu denganmu, Akashi," kata Midorima memberikan darenya.

"Tapi, Midorima-kun ..."

"Ah, kau harus melepas bajumu jika kau berbicara sopan," tambah Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

Dan akibatnya, Kuroko langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tak ingin berbicara lagi.

"Ryouta, giliranmu."

"Akashichi, aku ... aku sebenarnya tak punya tantangan apapun untuk Kurokochii. Tapi, aku juga tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini-ssu. Jadi, Aku ingin Kurokochi yang berjaga malam ini. Mengingat kita tak punya penjaga. Selain itu, Kurokochi juga harus memasak untuk kita besok." Kise memberikan darenya. Sepertinya dia sengaja memberikan dare itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya setelah melihat AoKuro berciuman tadi.

Kuroko sudah membuka mulutnya hendak menolak, tapi menutupnya kembali. Tak ingin salah bicara yang berakibat hilangnya baju yang dia pakai nanti. Jadi, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menganggukkan kepala, menerima dare dari Kise.

"Giliranku," kata Akashi.

"Pilih aku atau daiki?" tanya Akashi dengan nada memerintah.

Kuroko tak mengerti apa maksud dari Akashi, jadi dia hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sembari menunjuk Akashi dan Aomine satu per satu. Itu artinya, Kuroko tak memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Dan akibatnya ...

"Ryouta, malam ini kau tidur denganku. Tetsuya, kau tidur di luar dan Daiki, kau sendirian di tenda," kata Sang Emperor.

"Tapi, Akashichii ... Kasihan Kurokochii kalau harus di luar. Dia bisa ..."

"Dia penjaga kita malam ini, bukan? Itu dare-mu kan, Ryouta?" Akashi mengingatkan Kise akan dare yang baru saja dia berikan.

"I ... Iya. Tapi, kan ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," potong Akashi yang langsung memutar botol di depannya.

_Oh astaga, akashi sama sedang senang menyiksa Kuroko._

_Poor Kuroko_

* * *

Korban selanjutnya adalah Murasakibara.

"Dare or Truth?"

Murasakibara berpikir sejenak. Dia sebenarnya ingin memilih dare karena dirasa lebih seru dan menyenangkan. Tapi, melihat kedua temannya yang sudah memilih dare dan berakhir seperti itu, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memilih itu. Akhirnya, dia memilih Truth.

"Ryouta, kau yang pertama," perintah Akashi.

"A ... aku?" Kise terkejut karena dia yang pertama harus memberikan pertanyaan pada Murasakibara. Mengingat, dia tak tahu harus bertanya apa dengan si Titan Raksasa penyuka makan ini.

"Murasakibarachii, sejak kapan kau terakhir ngompol?" tanya Kise dengan pertanyaannya yang tidak penting.

Sontak, semua member Kisedai yang lain langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa tak ada pertanyaan lain yang lebih masuk akal, Kise?" ejek Aomine tak menghentikan tawanya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pertanyaanku? Bukankah semua orang pernah mengompol? Aominechii juga, kan?" tanya balik Kise yang membuat Aomine langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku ... munch ... terakhir ngompol itu ... munch ... Waktu SD," jawab Murasakibara, masih tetap asyik menikmati snacknya. Tanpa ada rasa jijik setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kise soal ngompol.

"Hwahahaaha ..." Tawa Aomine langsung pecah begitu mendengar jawaban Murasakibara.

"Daiki, berhenti!" perintah Akashi. Aomine langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan berusaha untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah lagi.

"Tetsuya, giliranmu!" perintah Akashi enggan menatap Kuroko.

"Murasakibara-kun, kau selalu makan banyak tapi tubuhmu tetap kurus. Kenapa? Apa kau sering olahraga untuk menjaga berat badanmu?" tanya Kuroko dengan bahasa sopan seperti biasanya.

"Kuroko, lepas bajumu!" perintah Midorima.

Awalnya Kuroko terkejut mendengar perintah Midorima, tapi sesaat kemudian dia ingat akan dare Midorima tadi. Dengan kecewa, dia melepas baju atasnya. Harusnya dia bicara kasar tadi sewaktu tanya, tapi dia justru bertanya dengan bahasa yang sopan, seperti biasanya.

Melihat Kuroko yang bertelanjang dada, sepertinya ada member Kisedai yang menahan hasratnya untuk tak bertindak bodoh. Alias meraih tubuh Kuroko dan memuaskan hasrat yang tertahan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kuro-chin. Munch ... munch ... Dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku tak pernah olahraga," jawab Murasakibara. Tetap dengan snack Miubo di tangannya.

"Shintarou, _it's your turn_."

"Kau ... kapan terakhir kali sikat gigi?" tanya Midorima aneh. Bisa-bisanya tanya seperti itu.

Dari ketiga member kisedai yang sudah tanya, kenapa pertanyaannya tak ada yang penting semua, ya? Apa karena mereka tak ingin tahu rahasia Murasakibara atau ... Murasakibara tak punya rahasia?

"Aku ... munch ... 3x sehari selalu sikat gigi, Mido-chin. Jadi, terakhir aku sikat gigi, ya sore tadi. Dan mungkin nanti malam. Itu ... munch ... pun kalau tidak malas. Munch ... munch ..."

"It's my turn, Atsushi." Akashi menatap tajam Murasakibara. Sepertinya, dia punya rencana jahat di otaknya. "Berhenti makan dan buang snackmu. Sekarang juga. Dan jangan makan lagi sampai besok pagi waktu sarapan." Tuh, kan benar. Akashi-sama memang jahat. Bisa-bisanya dia memberi dare pada Murasakibara untuk membuang snacknya. Kan, sayang tuh snack #lho.

Dengan sedih dan tak bisa melawan perintah Akashi, Murasakibara berhenti makan dan meletakkan snacknya di sampingnya. Berharap tak menyentuhnya lagi.

"Ryouta, ambil snack itu dan jauhkan dari Atsushi!" perintah Akashi. Mungkin dia tahu kalau Murasakibara bisa saja melanggar dare yang dia berikan dan makan snack yang sengaja dia letakkan di sampingnya.

Kise langsung mengambil snack Murasakibara dan meletakkannya di samping tempat dia duduk. Yang kebetulan jauh dari Murasakibara dan dekat dengan Akashi. Jadi, pastinya Murasakibara tak akan berani mengmbil itu snack.

"Daiki, kau sekarang!"

"Hmm ... Kapan kau terakhir berhubungan dengan Himuro?" Aomine ini. Apa hanya ada pertanyaan seperti itu di otaknya? Selalu saja pertanyaan mesum yang dia tanyakan?

Murasakibara yang mendengar pertanyaan Aomine, hanya bisa diam dan ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Ah, sepertinya dia malu untuk mengatakan pada teman-temannya. Dan ... Tunggu. Dari mana teman-temannya tahu kalau dia berhubungan dengan Himuro?

"Kau bisa menolaknya, Atsushi," kata Akashi membuat Murasakibara sedikit lega. Setidaknya dia tak perlu menceritakan soal hubungannya dengan Himuro pada teman-teman Kisedainya.

"Dan Daiki. Bersihkan otakmu dan berhenti bertanya hal-hal semacam itu. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti," ancam Akashi menatap Aomine dingin.

Aomine hanya bisa diam dan mengulum lidahnya. Dia ingin protes, tapi masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Jadi, hanya pasrah lah yang bisa dia lakukan.

Botol kembali diputar dan tepat berhenti di depan ... AKASHI.

_Dasar botol pembawa sial !_

_Dasar botol nista !_

_Dasar botol tidak tahu diri !_

Itu adalah suara hati member Kisedai, minus akashi

**-To be continue-**

**Hahahaha...**

**Hayoo,,,siapa yang berani ngasih dare or truth ke Akashi ?**

**Well, aku baca2 review nya, banyak yang protes ya karena pair nya jadi banyak yang nyeleweng(?) xD**

**Tapi sesuai janji kan? Update nya nggak nyampai seminggu xD**

**Nah makanya review nya banyakin ya, biar update nya makin cepet lagi wkwkwkwk**

**Thanks yang udah review, men favo dan men follow ff gaje ini.**

**Regards **

**Ryuko**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Kisedai Love Camp**

**Author : Uchiha Ryuko, Nakahara Ningsih, Lee Diah**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, a bit comedy**

**Rate : Teen – MATURE**

**CHAPTER 7**

_Dasar botol pembawa sial._

_Dasar botol nista._

_Dasar botol tidak tahu diri._

Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya bisa memaki dalam hati. Mereka memaki botol tidak berdosa itu. Tapi tunggu, sebenarnya botol itu berdosa, botol itu bersalah, karena dia telah berhenti tepat menunjuk Akashi sang emperor. Semua orang memang tahu kalau Akashi itu sadis dan Bossy-Bossy, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap memiliki pesona yang menggoda. Pesona yang bahkan tidak mempu ditolak oleh si botol(?)

Beberapa detik berlalu sejak botol itu memantapkan pilihannya pada Akashi, tapi belum ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Tentu saja, mana mungkin mereka berani menanyakan 'Akashi, kau pilih Truth atau Dare?', Bisa-bisa selusin gunting melayang ke arah mereka.

"Truth or Dare?" Setitik cahaya muncul di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Tanpa disangka dan diduga, Kuroko menanyakan hal itu dengan singkat padat dan jelas. Dia memang tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara, takut kalau keceplosan dan terpaksa melepas bajunya lagi.

Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam. Diam beberapa saat. Sepertinya sedang berfikir.

"Truth." Jawab Akashi tidak kalah singkatnya dari Kuroko.

Bukannya Akashi takut dengan Dare. Selain tidak suka diperintah, Akashi juga sedang tidak mood untuk memulai pertumpahan darah. Dia tahu, bisa saja Midorima akan memintanya untuk membuang guntingnya jika dia memilih dare. Atau bisa saja Murasakibara memintanya untuk menarik kembali perintah mengenai snack itu. Belum lagi Aomine, Duh jangan suruh Author untuk menjelaskan kemungkinan apa yang akan dia perintahkan pada sang emperor. Yah walaupun semua tahu, hanya orang sinting yang berani memerintah Akashi, tapi tetap saja tingkat kesintingan para anggota Kisedai yang lain kan belum teruji di ITB dan IPB.

"Umm… jadi siapa yang akan memberikan pertanyaan terlebih dulu-ssu?" tanya Kise bingung. Yang lain hanya saling lirik seakan saling melempar tangung jawab.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" kata Aomine seperti melemparkan granat pada Kise.

"Haa? A… aku masih belum tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan-ssu. Mungkin Murasakicchi saja dulu." Kata Kise mengoper granat tesebut pada Murasakibara yang masih gigit jari karena tidak punya cemilan. Dengan cepat Murasakibara menggelengkan kepala dan melemparkan granat pada Midorima dengan tatapannya.

"Aku saja dulu." Kata Kuroko. Granat yang dioper oleh Murasakibara ditangkap oleh Kuroko sebelum jatuh ke tangan Midorima. Kuroko menerima Granat itu dengan sukarela. Akankah granat itu meledak? Yah itu tergantung dari pertanyaan Kuroko nantinya…

* * *

"Akashi-kun, katakan sejujurnya, apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang-"

GULP.

Suasana mencekam.

Seluruh Anggota kisedai menelan ludah karena pertanyaan Kuroko yang sangat pribadi itu. Mana mungkin Akashi Seijuuro menjawab pertanyaan absurd soal cinta di depan budak2nya(read: kisedai)?

"... melebihi kau mencintai guntingmu?"

LOADING ...

...

...

Krik..krik..

_Gubrak !_

Para Kisedai hanya jatuh secara berjamaah. Pertanyaan bunuh diri macam apa itu?

"Akashi-kun? Jawab pertanyaanku.." desak Kuroko.

"Tetsuya...Kau..." Akashi merogoh-rogoh kantungnya.

_Gawatttt !Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi akan dibabat oleh Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin/Akashi-nanodayo !_

"Oi Tetsu !" Dengan sigap Ao menarik Kuroko dan menutup mulutnya.

"A-akashi. Lupakan saja pertanyaan Tetsu. Sekarang giliran Kise yang memberi pertanyaan, Oi kise ! ccepat beri pertanyaan pada Akashi !" seru Aomine.

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa aku-ssu?" seru Kise panik. Dengan teganya Ao melempar bom yang dipegang Kuroko kepada Kise. Sungguh perlakuan Ao hari ini benar-benar menyakiti Kise.

"Ryouta?" Akashi masih meminta konfirmasi.

"A-aku mau tahu,apa Akashicchi menyayangi kami-ssu?" tanya Kise tak sempat berpikir karena panik.

Gawatttt.. apapun pertanyaannya (minumnya teh botol sosro(?).) Maka aku pasti matissu!pikir Kise.

"Hmm..jadi kau mau tahu?" Akashi mendekatkan diri pada Kise dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Aku menyayngimu Ryouta..."

JLEB ! Apa itu ? gunting Akashi menusuk Kise?

Oh bukan, terrnyata itu adalah Sebuah benda tajam sepetinya menusuk jantung Kuroko. Kenapa nama Kise yang pertama di ucapkan?

Sakitnya tuh di sini ! *pegang kokoro*

"Ta-tapi Kurokocchi?..."

"Aku belum selesai bicara Ryouta. Aku menyayangimu, Atsushi, Shintarou, Tetsuya dan bahkan Daiki yang mesum sekalipun."(sebuah teriakan protes daari Ao terdengar di belakang).

"Karena aku adalah kapten kalian, maka aku wajib menyayangi anggota timku." Ujar Akashi memberikan senyum malaikat.

PLAK ! PLAK ! PLAK ! Midorima , Murasakibara dan Aomine saling menampar pipi satu sama lain untuk menyadarkan diri dari adegan yang mungkin hanya berupa ilusi. Sampai neraka membeku sekalipun, rasanya tak mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuro, tersenyum layaknya malaikat.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Akashi.

Yang lain tidak punya pilihan selain menaggguk.

"Selanjutnya Atsushi, berikan pertanyaanmu."

"Anoo..Aka-chin? Apa kau akan mengijinkanku memakan snack ku kembali?" Duh, Mura...itu sih bukan pertanyaan tapi sebuah request !

"Tidak sampai permainan ini selesai." Jawab Akashi singkat,padat dan menyakitkan.

Murasakibara kembali pundung di pojokan.

"Shintarou.."

"Bu-bukannya aku peduli atau kepo , tapi,,,untuk alasan apa kau mengajak kami bermain game bodoh ini? Lalu courage test? Apa kau punya tujuan terselubung, oi Akashi?" tanya Midorima berhasil lolos dari logat nanodayo-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat reuni ini lebih menarik." Lagi-lagi sebuah jawaban yang singkat,padat dan tidak jelas. Namun toh, Mido tidak akan berani membantah atau mengklarifikasi untuk meminta penjelasan karena Mido masih sayang nyawa dan masih ingin menjalin cinta dengan Takao(?).

"Lalu Daiki-"

"Akashi, kapan kau terakhir melakukan-"

"Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan darimu." Potong Akashi tanpa dosa, membuat Ao hanya melotot karena kesal.

"Oi Akashi, itu tidak ad-"

Ckris Ckris. " Kau mau bilang apa, Daiki?"

Aomine bungkam seketika...

Akashi melirik jam tangan dan melihat ke arah langit. Sudah hampir waktu makan siang dan sepertinya Mura sudah sangat kelaparan karena tidak diizinkan memakan sncak selama satu jam.

"Kita istirahat dulu sebentar. Sudah hampir waktu makan siang dan sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan datang. Kita bagi tugas untuk mencari makanan dan kayu bakar. Daiki , kau bersama..."

"Aku dan Tetsu akan mencari kayu bakarnya saja," potong Aomine cepat. Membuat Akashi sedikit berkedut kesal karena Ao seenaknya memotong perintahnnya.

"Ayo Tetsu, ah..kau harus pakai baju dulu," dengan cepat Ao menggandeng Kuroko dan mengajaknya memasuki tenda untuk berganti pakaian. Kise yang melihatnya hanya semakin kesal dan membuat dadanya serasa ingin meledak.

"A-akashiccchi, biar aku yang mencari buah untuk dimakan," tanpa mempedulikan Akashi yang belum mengeluarkan surat perintah. Kise sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan perkemahan dengan mata berair. MidoMura tahu bahwa Kise sedang menahan tangis sedari tadi. Mereka pun melemparkan tatapan pada Akashi seolah bertaya apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Oi Akashi.." Midorima mencoba meminta konfirmasi.

"Tidak apa-apa , Shintarou.. Biar aku yang urus."

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang di tengah suasana siang yang cerah. Akashi yang bisa membaca masa depan merasakan firasat buruk. Midorima yang tidak ketinggalan mendengarkan ramalan Oha-Asa dan juga ramalan cuaca tapi ia lupa mendengarkan ramalan cinta(ga penting) pun bisa memprediksi sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Malam ini akan terjadi badai besar-nanodayo. Sebaiknya kita persiapkan tenda agar lebih kuat." Komentar Midorima mengajak Murasakibara untuk membenarkan tenda.

* * *

"Hah..merepotkan sekali." Aomine langsung tiduran begitu memasuki tenda. Jujur saja game ToD tadi terasa cukup menyebalkan. Apalagi melihat si raja gunting itu sengaja mencium Kise untuk membuatnya kesal.

Cih, pada kehidupan berikutnya Aomine bersumpah akan menjadikan Akashi sebagai piaraan. Lalu ia akan menyiksa Akashi dan bla.. ..

Yah meskipun Cuma dalam mimpi.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko menghancurkan 'imajinasi menyenangkan' Aomine dan menyeretnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ada aa lagi, Tetsu ?" tanya Aomine malas.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya mengakhiri permainan ini. Sepertinya Akashi-kun malah semakin senang mempermainkan kita berdua. Aku juga merasa tidak enak pada Kise-kun. Kurasa hanya dia saja yang tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang dipermainkan." Ujar Kuroko watados.

"Hmm..si Kise itu memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya," Aomine meng 'amin' i.

"Kau juga tak kalah bodoh, Aomine-kun."

"Te-tetsu !" Aomine memprotes.

*Chuckle*

"Gomen, Aomine-kun. Hanya bercanda. Masalah Kise-kun biar aku yang urus." Ujar Kuroko

Aomine terdiam sejenak. Ia memikirkan Kise. Jujur saja, Aomine menyukai Kise, hanya saja di sisi lain ia juga senang menggoda si pirang itu. Ia senang membuat si pirang itu merengek dan oh ya..mendesah. Uhh...desahannya malam itu begitu seksi dan...asdfgkl *censored* karena imajinasi aomine terlalu panjang untuk dijabarkan*

Ah, tapi sepertinya kali ini ia sudah keterlaluan. Ia sudah terlalu menyakiti si pirang itu. Dan alhamdulilah(?), Aomine memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Kise.

"Oi Tetsu- "

Baru saja , Aomine mau menitip pesan pada sang bayangan. Si pemilik kemampuan missdirection itu sudah hilang diculik author, eh maksudnya udah pergi meninggalkan tenda.

Hah..dasar Tetsu -_-

* * *

"Aominechii, hidoi-ssu," seru Kise. Namun, seruan itu hanya terdengar olehnya, mengingat dia sudah berada di tengah hutan yang sepi orang, jauh dari tenda teman-temannya. Itu semua karena rasa kesalnya pada Aomine.

"Kalau dia suka dengan Kurokochii, kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti kemarin? Kenapa dia berani mengambil kevirginanku? Aominechii, hidoi-ssu!" teriak Kise. Buliran-buliran kecil turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis, sakit hati akibat ulah Aomine yang seenaknya sendiri mempermainkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Akashi yang awalnya hendak membuntuti Kise, mengurungkan niatnya. Dia berpikir mungkin Kise butuh waktu sendiri. Ah, Akashi-sama apa dia tidak sadar kalau ini semua salahnya? Kalau saja dia tidak berpura-pura dekat dengan Kise, Aomine pasti tak akan melakukan itu pada Kise. Ya, meski Akashi juga kesal, sih melihat Aomine dan Kuroko begitu dekat. Dia tidak akan pernah terima siapapun dekat-dekat dengan bayangan kesayangannya, Kuroko.

Hari semakin sore menjelang malam, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kise ataupun Kuroko di tenda mereka. Akashi sedang asyik mengasah guntingnya. Aomine, sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri yang tidak jelas. Midorima, sibuk dengan kaca mata dan lucky itemnya. Sementara Murasakibara, sibuk dengan cemilannya—hukumannya untuk tidak boleh makan snack sudah berakhir.

Langit di atas sana makin suram dengan warna pekat hitamnya, angin bertiup kencang, matahari sudah sepenuhnya tertutup oleh awan hitam, pertanda badai tak lama lagi akan segera datang.

"Daiki, kau kan yang tadi bersama Tetsuya? Sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Akashi, menatap tajam Aomine.

"Sewaktu aku mencari kayu bakar, Tetsu bilang dia melihat Kise dan ingin bicara dengannya, berdua. Karena itulah, aku biarkan Tetsu pergi mengejar Kise," ujar Aomine bohong. Padahal sedari tadi dia Cuma di tenda berfantasi soal malam nya bersama kise #eh

"Kau tak ada pikiran untuk mengikutinya-nanodayo?" Akhirnya, Midorima sudah diizinkan kembali berbicara dengan logatnya.

" Tetsu melarangku untuk mengikutinya. Lagipula, aku juga tak mau mencampuri urusan mereka. Itu, kan urusan para uke," sahut Aomine seenaknya sendiri.

Akashi melirik tajam Aomine, menyiapkan guntingnya dengan baik. "Kira-kira kemana mereka pergi? Dan kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Aomine pendek.

"Bodoh! Orang bodoh sepertimu tak akan pernah mengerti kondisi orang lain, apalagi mencemaskannya," sindir Midorima, sembari membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Kenapa harus mencemaskan mereka? Bukannya mereka sudah besar dan bisa pulang sendiri?"

_Gulp_

Seketika itu juga, gunting Akashi melayang ke arah Aomine. Beruntung Aomine bisa menghindar tepat pada waktunya.

"Mine-chin, sebentar lagi ... munch ... badai besar akan turun ... munch. Itu bahaya ... munch ... buat mereka," ucap Murasakibara.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Aku akan pergi mencari mereka," ujar Aomine, bangkit berdiri.

Akashi pun memutuskan untuk ikut mencari. Ia tak bisa mengandalkan Aomine karena ia yakin aomine itu tipe yang mudah tersesat. Karena akashi selalu benar dan tidak pernah salah, maka ia tidak mungkin tersesat. Urusan makas(?) ia serahkan pada MuraMido.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, jaga tenda dan hati-hati. Badai ini mungkin juga akan membahayakan kalian," pesan Akashi sebelum pergi.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Midorima.

"Mengerti, Aka-chin," jawab Murasakibara.

_Yah, Cuma kebagian peran buat menjaga tenda T^T_

(udah tau kan itu suara batin siapa?)

* * *

Kuroko yang pergi menyusul Kise begitu melihatnya dan ingin berbicara dengannya, kini hanya bisa berjalan di belakang Kise. Mengikutinya dengan diam-diam setelah mendengar isak tangis dan gumaman Kise yang selalu memaki-maki Aomine.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Kurokochii." Tiba-tiba Kise menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa sedikitpun berbalik untuk melihat Kuroko yang ada di belakangnya.

Kuroko sedikit terkejut karena Kise menyadari keberadaannya. Padahal, dia sudah memanfaatkan _lack of precense-_nya agar tak diketahui orang lain.

"Sejak kapan Kise-kun tahu aku mengikutimu?" tanya Kuroko, terlepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Meski kau punya _lack of precense_, tapi aku tahu kalau kau mengikutiku dari baumu yang khas. Bau vanilla shake," jawab Kise. "Untuk apa Kurokochii, mengikutiku?"

"Ano ... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Bicaralah."

_Dugg ... dueeeerrrr ... _

Suara guntur menggelegar di angkasa, menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Kita harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh jika tak ingin basah," ajak Kuroko, berjalan mendahului Kise.

Kise mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, terdapat sebuah goa yang begitu lebar, mungkin tempat para pemburu atau penebang liar biasa berteduh. Awalnya mereka takut untuk berteduh di sana, namun rinti-rintik hujan mulai membasahi baju dan kulit mereka, jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus berteduh di goa itu. Beruntung, tak ada siapapun di dalam goa itu, jadi mereka aman.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kuroko-chi?" tanya Kise, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Sialnya, mereka tak membawa korek api ataupun lilin, jadi mau tidak mau mereka berbicara dalam gelap.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang Kise-kun pikirkan sekarang, tapi percayalah, tak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Aomine-kun," ujar Kuroko.

"Kurokochi dan Aominechi berciuman begitu mesra di depan kami dan ... Dan aku melihat kalian ... di sungai ..."

"Jangan berlebihan, Kise-kun. Bukankah Kise-kun juga berciuman dengan Akashi-kun?"

"Itu ... itu ... Akashichi yang melakukannya," sangkal Kise.

Kuroko tertawa kecil mendengar sangkalan Kise.

"Ah, Kita harus bermalam di sini, Kise-kun," ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Maksud Kurokochi?" Kise lalu mengintip keluar dan melihat angin bertiup kencang, suara guntur semakin menggelegar. Seperti ramalan oha-asa Midorima dan prediksi Akashi, badai besar benar-benar terjadi dan ... Kise dan Kuroko terjebak di dalam goa yang letaknya sangat jauh di dalam hutan, dalam kegelapan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" gumam Kuroko yang duduk memeluk lututnya di samping Kise.

"Mungkin Kurokocchi bisa menceritakan kejadian di sungai tadi." Kata Kise berusaha secuek mungkin. "Bu… bukan karena aku ingin tahu-ssu, kurokocchi tidak perlu menceritakannya jika memang tidak mau." Lanjut Kise mencari-cari alasan. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat temannya itu berusaha menutupi kecemburuannya.

"Menurutmu apa yang aku dan Aomine-kun lakukan, Kise-kun?" tanya Koroko.

"Ma… mana aku tahu-ssu."

"Keluarkan saja apa yang ada di kepalamu, Kise-kun." Paksa Kuroko.

"Heee?Ka...kau menyuruhku mengeluarkan otak dari kepalaku? Wah Kurokocchi sama kejamnya dengan Akashicchi-ssu."

"pfft…" Kuroko hanya bisa tertawa mendengar komentar Kise.

Hujan semakin deras. Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Guntur menggelegar semakin dahsyat. Dan sepertinya mereka benar-benar akan terjebak di goa itu semalaman.

"Mungkin… kejadian di sungai itu bukan sesuatu yang penting." Gumam Kise setelah beberapa menit mereka berteman dengan keheningan.

"Maksudku, bisa saja itu hanya kesalahpahaman-ssu. Mungkin saat itu Kurokocchi terpeleset dan Aominecchi hanya berusaha menolong." Kata Kise yang terdengar seperti berbisik di akhir kalimat. Kuroko terdiam sesaat sambil menatap si pirang.

"Aku sangat iri padamu, Kise-kun."

"He?"

"Memang seperti itulah kejadiannya, tapi hebatnya Kise-kun masih bisa berfikir positif. Berbeda denganku, aku sangat kesal melihat Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun berdekat seperti tadi." Jelas Kuroko.

"Aku tahu Akashi-kun sengaja melakukannya. Aku sangat mengenal Akashi-kun. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasakan sakit saat melihat kalian berdua. Membuatku tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan akhirnya ikut bermain dengan Aomine-kun. Maafkan aku Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil menenggelamkan kepala di lututnya.

"Ne, Kurokocchi tidak salah apapun-ssu, jadi jangan minta maaf. Aku juga tidak sehebat itu. Aku juga merasa cemburu dan kesal-ssu."

Sekali lagi, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga suara aneh memecah keheningan itu.

_Grumble…._

"Kurokocchi…"

_Grumble… Grumble…_

"Suara apa itu Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise saat mendengar suara aneh yang cukup keras. Kuroko segera mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha mendengarkan seksama.

_Grumble_…

"Itu seperti suara perut Murasakicchi yang kelaparan-ssu."

_Grumble… Grumble…_

Suara aneh itu terdengar lebih keras.

"Aku rasa Kita harus segera keluar dari sini, Kise-kun." Dengan cepat Kuroko bangkit berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Kise dan menuntunnya keluar gua.

"A… ada apa Kurokocchi? Apa itu suara hewan buas-ssu?" tanya Kise berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Kuroko. Gua yang cukup gelap membut berjalan saja sulit.

"Lebih buruk." Kuroko terlihat sangat serius.

"He… ? apa yang lebih buruk dari hewan buas-ssu?"

"Itu, suara longsor." Jelas Kuroko singkat.

_Grumble… Grumble…_

Sedikit lagi mereka mencapai mulut gua, tiba-tiba tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar keras hingga membuat keduanya terjatuh.

"Cepat, kita harus segera keluar." Dengan tidak sabar Kuroko bangkit dan sekali lagi menarik si pirang dan menyuruhnya berlari. Mereka berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Duh, yang benar saja, padahal jarak mereka ke mulut gua tidak ada 20 meter jauhnya, tapi di saat genting seperti ini, jaraknya serasa seperti 20 km. Tanah pijakan yang licin dan kondisi gua yang gelap juga membuat mereka sulit untuk berlari.

"Sedikit lagi !"

_Grumble… Grumble… Grumble… _

Suara terdengar makin keras dan tanah bergetar makin hebat. Seperti sedang terjadi gempa bumi. Selanjutnya, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik.

"Kurokocchi-"

"Kise-kun-"

**-Udah End aja ya-**

**/Auth langsung di gunting /**

**Apa? Masih mau lanjut ? ._.**

**Iya,,iya...**

**-To be continued- **

**Well, update nya kelamaan ga sih ? Gimana ya, author itu hidupnya sibuk kayak Kisecchi ssu**

**Harus kerja, kuliah, ngerjain tugas dll /malah curhat/**

**Ya silahkan review, maaf buat yang request AoKuro ga bisa ngasih banyak2 soalnya auth yang ngupdate fic ini ataupun 2 auth lainnya ga doyan AoKuro**

**AkaKise moment nya kebanyakan ? Ya gimana ya, auth selain nge ship AoKise juga suka AkaKise /dihajar auth Naka(shipper AkaKuro)/**

**Ya reader tachi, dipersilahkan buat review, monggo kritik dan pujiannya ssu xD**

**Regard**

**Ryuko**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Kisedai Love Camp**

**Author : Uchiha Ryuko, Nakahara Ningsih, Lee Diah**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, a bit comedy**

**Rate : Teen – MATURE**

**CHAPTER 8**

"uhuk… uhuk…" masih dengan ngos-ngosan Kise bangkit dari lumpur. Walaupun dibalut dengan lumpur yang menjijikan, si pirang masih saja terlihat seksi #halah.

"Ku… kurokocchi, daijoubu?" Kise berusaha mencari keberadaan temannya itu. Tapi si pirang tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan temannya, si pirang mulai panik.

"Kurokocchi?!" Kise-berteriak seperti orang gila, berharap Kuroko dapat mendengar suaranya. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kise menengok ke kanan kiri depan belakang berputar-putar berharap menemukan temannya, hingga dia melihat ke arah gua. Atau tepatnya tempat yang tadinya terdapat gua, karena saat ini mulut gua sudah tertutup dengan tanah dan batuan besar.

"Kurokocchi, mungkinkah?" Kise berlari ke arah mulut gua yang tertimbun itu.

"Kurokocchi?! Apa kau di dalam? Jawab aku jika kau baik baik saja.!" Kise berteriak pada tibunan tanah dan batu. Beberapa detik berlalu dan tidak ada jawaban. Panik, si pirang makin panic.

"Kurokocchi?!" sekali lagi si pirang berteriak, tapi kali ini dia mendapat respon yang melegakan.

"Kise-kun? Is that you?" terdengar suara dari balik timbunan tanah dan batu itu.

"Kurokocchi? Yokatta…" rasa lega menjalar keseluruh tubuh Kise saat mendengar suara temannya itu.

"Kise-kun, daijoubu?"

"Bodoh! Harusnya kau yang bertanya. Apa Kurokocchi baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku…akh…" suara Kuroko terdengar sedikit bergetar seperti menahan sakit.

"Ada apa? Kenapa? Kau kenapa Kurokocchi? Apa kau terluka?" panik, sekali lagi, si pirang panik.

"Tidak apa, kakiku hanya sedikit terluka."

"Oh tidak." Kise justru semakin panic mendengar Kuroko cidera kaki. Bagaimana tidak, bagi seorang athlet basket, kaki dan tangan mereka merupakan bagian yang paling berharga dan tidak boleh cidera.

"Tidak apa Kise-kun. Hanya sedikit tergores dan tidak ada yang patah. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha untuk tenang." Kata Kuroko. Yah untuk bagian tidak ada yang patah memang benar, tapi itu bukan luka lecet kecil. Karena jika luka lecet kecil tidak akan menyemburkan eh maksudnya mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu, tapi tentu karena Kuroko tidak ingin membuat si pirang makin panic jadi dia menyembunyikannya.

"O..oke" Kise perlahan menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, dan berulang selama beberapa kali.

"Apa kau sudah tenang Kise-kun?"

"Ya…"

"Baiklah, aku rasa kita tidak bisa menggali timbunan ini dengan tangan. Sepertinya kita harus mencari bantuan"

"Ok, aku akan mencari bantuan. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja Kurokocchi?"

"Ya, maaf merepotkan."

Sekali lagi kise mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sekali lagi melihat ke arah timbuanan tanah dan batu yang menutup mulut gua sebelum akhirnya pergi berlari masuk ke hutan. Kembali ke tempat-teman-temannya dan mencari bantuan merupakan hal yang mudah dalam keadaan normal. Tapi hal yang tersulit dalam situasi sekarang adalah, bagaimana Kise harus melewati badai ini untuk mencapai teman-temannya itu.

* * *

DHUATRRR !

Suara petir tak membuat lari Kise melambat untuk mencari bantuan. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada sosok Kuroko yang sedang terluka menunggu bantuan. Kise sampai di sungai yang sedang mengalir deras akibat hujan lebat yang turun. Perlahan memorinya kembali pada saat Kuroko yang tengah memeluk Aomine di tempat itu.

Sakit.

Perasaan itu kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Namun ia juga sudah medapat penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi dari sang bayangan. Tapi tetap saja. Rasa sakit itu masih tertinggal.

_ terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Aomine-kun._

_Aku iri denganmu, kise-kun. Kau selalu bisa berfikir positif. Sejujurnya, Aku cemburu melihatmu dan Akashi-kun_ .

Kata-kata Kuroko terus melintas di pikiran Kise. Ia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah pada sang bayangan. Kuroko pasti mengikutinya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dan karena keegoisannya, saat ini Kuroko tengah menahan sakit karena tertimpa reruntuhan.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Kise yang tengah melintasi sungai tak sadar dengan apa yang datang. Sebuah gelombang air tiba2 datang menghantam sang copycat. Seharusnya ia bisa bertahan menghadapi gelombang itu. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu kalap dengan semua kejadian. Ia memikirkan keadaan Kuroko. Memikirkan bagaimana agar dapat segera menemukan bantuan. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa segera bertemu Aomine. Ya, Aomine Daiki. Sejujurnya hanya nama itu saja yang selalu membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya hancur begitu saja.

Blub blub blub...

Kise masih berjuang untuk dapat naik ke permukaan. Ia butuh oksigen. Tak peduli tangan dan kakinya yang terhantam bebatuan tajam di sekitar sungai. Ia berjuang untuk muncul ke permukaan dan untuk tetap hidup. Ia harus segera mendapatkan bantuan untuk membantu Kuroko. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan Aomine dan mengatakan semuanya. Mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai dan mengharapkan Aomine.

Blub blub blub..

_Kise...Dont give up on me..._

_Aominecchii... Aku tidak mau mati-ssu_

"Hh..hh..uhuk..uhuk..hh..hh.."

Kise berhasil naik ke permukaan dan berpegangan pada sebuah batu di tengah sungai. Arus di sungai masih begitu deras. Saat ia hanya bisa bertahan. Jika ia memilih untuk berenang ke tepi sungai. Maka dia pasti hanya akan hanyut sampai ke laut.

"Uhuk..uhuk...apa yang harus aku lakukan-ssu ." bisik Kise bingung. Pandangannya sudah agak kabur karena kekurangan oksigen dan juga ia bisa merasakan lecet dan memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada lecet yang menggores wajah tampannya. Wajah adalah mahkota bagi seorang model.

"Ryouta !"sebuah suara familiar membuat Kise kembali mendapatkan secercah harapan. Bukan, bukan untuk dirinya.. tapi untuk orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan sosok yang saat ini sedang berdiri di pinggir sungai dengan mata heterochromenya yang indah.

"Akashicchi..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Akashi singkat.

"Aku..tidak apa2..tapi Kurokocchi saat ini dia sedang terluka..." Kise mengatuur nafas untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tolong dia ...Akashicchi..."

"Tetsuya, terluka ?" ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran yang dapat di dengar Kise dari kalimat sang emperor.

Kise mengangguk. " Cepat akashicchi...sebelum terjadi sesuatu dengan kurokocchi..."

Akashi menatap Kise dengan sebuah tatapan tak terdefinisi.

"Ryouta,, bagaimana denganmu ?"

"aku tidak apa-apa-ssu. Cepatlah akashicchi.."

Akashi menghela nafas." Jangan memerintahku Ryouta !" respon Akashi tajam. " Dan kau tetap di sini sampai dia datang. Aku melarangmu untuk menyerah ! Aku akan mengurus Tetsuya." Meski terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat yang dingin dan tajam, kata2 dari sang kapten adalah salah satu bentuk kepedulian Akashi...dengan caranya sendiri.

Kise melihat Akashi yang berjalan pergi menuju gua tempat Kuroko. Kise heran, darimana Akashi bisa mengetahui lokasi Kuroko padahal Kise tak mengatakan apapun mengenai lokasi Kuroko.

_As expected from Akashi and his emperor eyes._

Ah, dan satu hal lagi. Kise tak boleh menyerah sampai seseorang datang? Tapi siapa ?

BYURRRR !SSSHHHH!

Tanpa diduga gelombang air kembali menghantam sang model. Membuat Kise harus berpegangan erat pada batu harapan hidupnya. Jika genggamannya lepas maka habislah sudah. Dia akan hanyut sampai ke samudra antartika dan tinggal nama saja.

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Kise mulai kehabisan energi dan tubuhnya juga semakin menggigil akibat dinginnya air sungai.

BYURRR !CRASSSHHHH !

Kali ini tangan sang model tak mampu lagi menggenggam batu di hadapannya. Tubuhnya terhempas bebas mengikuti derasnya air sungai. Sayatan dan serta hantaman bebatuan sungai dapat ia rasakan menggores kulit porselennya.

Dadanya sesak karena kekurangan oksigen. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih menyesakkan dadanya . Sesuatu hal yang membuat air matanya mengalir bersamaan dengan derasnya air sungai. Sampai akhir ia tak bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Aomine.

_Aku menyukaimu Aominecchi. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku masih mengharapkanmu_.

Derai air mata dan derasnya aliran sungai membuat Kise semakin kehilangan kesadarannya.

_I want to meet him. I want to hear his voice. _

_Aominecchi..._

"Kise ! Bertahanlah !"

Mata kise terbelalak ketika mendengar suara barritone khas yang sangat ia rindukan. Di balik pandangannya yang semakin kabur, matanya mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Ia dapat melihat sesosok laki-laki berkulit dim dan berambut dark blue tengah berlari-lari mengejarnya. Laki-laki itu memanggil manggil namanya.

"Aominecchi..blub..blub.." meski di dalam air ia masih berusaha mengucapkan nama lelaki yang ia cintai sejak SMP. Laki2 pertama yang menginspirasi rasa cintanya terhadap basket. Laki2 pertama yang mencuri ciumannya.

"Kise !"

Ah...senang rasanya Aomine terus memanggil namanya. Kise berusaha dengan sisa tenaganya berenang dan muncul ke permukaan untuk kembali mencari batu sebagai pegangan. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Buaghh ! Sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadarannya seketika.

_Aominecchi, Do I still have a chance to meet you again ?_

_**=END?=**_

_**Just kidding...**_

_**-To be continued-**_

_**Well, chapter yang singkat ya? Hahaha**_

_**Soalnya tinggal dikit lagi udah mau tamat ssu**_

_**Mudah-mudahan nggak mengecewakan ssu ^^**_

_**Review dong, AoKise nya mau di gimana in hahaaha**_

_**Regards**_

_**Ryuko**_


End file.
